Māyā
by Human Being
Summary: "O que vejo, o que sou e suponho será apenas um sonho num sonho?" - Fanfiction yaoi, Saga-centric. T-rated because of reasons (temas pesados, folks) - depois não reclamem. Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, yadda-yadda-yadda.
1. I

**Māyā**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Is all that we see or seem<em>**

**_But a dream within a dream?"_**

**_ - Edgar Allan Poe - _**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A flecha de Aiolos estava apontada para o Muro dos Lamentos, seu cosmo pronto para agir em consonância com o ataque de Sagitário. Sua garganta ainda estava fechada, os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas que teimavam em sair enquanto sua armadura se aquecia levemente junto com a elevação de seu cosmo.<em>

_Ou, talvez, numa maneira de interagir com seu irmão e consolá-lo; dando-lhe forças para o que viria a seguir. _

_Ele sabia que a vida que recebera, ali, seria breve. Mas não estava triste, ou mesmo arrependido – Voltar a usar Gêmeos, sentindo a alma de seu irmão alinhada com a veste cuja constelação traçou o destino de suas vidas... Era mais do que podia esperar, certamente mais do que merecia. _

_A flecha se foi, zunindo em direção ao muro junto com o cosmo de seus outros companheiros. Também seus irmãos, também revividos, todos redimidos. _

_Saga fechou os olhos e deixou seu cosmo explodir. A luz intensa lhe cegou os olhos antes do calor que incineraria seu corpo. Pensou em sua deusa enquanto a temperatura se elevava exponencialmente, e nele também. Desejava o perdão de ambos, mas esse pendente ficaria para uma próxima vida. _

_O calor deslocou a massa de ar, criando o impacto que lhe traria o fim._

_..._

Levantou de golpe, ofegando quase ao ponto de perder o ar.

Tentou respirar mais devagar para acalmar seu coração que seguia aos pulos. Seus dedos apertavam o lençol da cama onde estava, e seus olhos se negavam a acreditar no que viam. Voltara à vida mais uma vez?

Onde estava? O que tinha acontecido?

Não era sua cama, não era seu alojamento no Templo de Gêmeos. Não eram os aposentos do Grande Mestre, como quando usurpava o cargo por força do mal que não controlava em si. Não eram também os porões das prisões do Submundo, de onde fora trazido dos mortos para vestir a súrplice que lhe cobrira de vergonha. Não.

Por mais estranho e incrível que pudesse parecer, ele estava agora em uma cama, de camiseta de algodão e cuecas num quarto que, pela aparência, pertencia a uma casa do mundo civil.

O bolo na garganta foi impossível de conter, e seus olhos se empaparam em lágrimas. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não de novo. Ele não queria mais acordar desorientado sem saber o que estava acontecendo, não queria mais. Ele se redimira, servira à sua Deusa até sua morte, cada uma delas. Cada gota de seu sangue fora consagrado à Ela, e agora ele despertava de novo em um lugar estranho sem saber do que o que se passava?

Tentou se levantar, mas ao fazê-lo todo seu corpo protestou em dor, e acabou tropeçando no lençol que o envolvia. O barulho acabou fazendo com que alguém abrisse a porta e o segurasse antes que caísse no chão. E, ao olhar para quem o ajudava, sentiu o coração se apertar em seu peito até quase lhe tirar o ar.

- Calma, Saga... – Aiolos o segurava de forma gentil, sentindo o tremor que se apossava de seu corpo. – Fique calmo, tudo vai ficar bem.

Aiolos. O homem que ele mandou matar, o cavaleiro cuja honra ele vilipendiou sob a falsa acusação de trair o Santuário ao tentar matar Atena.

Não resistiu enquanto Aiolos o levou novamente para a cama, cobrindo-o com o lençol onde tropeçara. Olhou para ele, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Era Aiolos, disso não tinha dúvida; mas ele parecia diferente. Não mais um jovem cavaleiro de catorze anos, ele agora aparentava cada um dos vinte e sete anos que teria se...

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? – A mão dele roçou sua testa, afastando sua franja de seus olhos. – Saga?

- Aiolos...

- Oi, diga. – Ele respondeu, e mesmo o sorriso que brincava em seu rosto não era capaz de esconder sua apreensão. Seus dedos, porém, continuavam brincando com seus cabelos. Até isso Saga estranhava; não era assim tão próximo dele para que ele o tocasse dessa forma...

- O que aconteceu...?

- É... É melhor que você se deite, Saga. - O sorriso morreu nos lábios dele, e as carícias em seu cabelo pararam enquanto a mão dele descia até seu ombro, para forçar-lhe até a cama.

- Não, espera... – Tentou resistir, afastando-se um pouco. – Estávamos no muro, você disparou a flecha-

- Saga... – Aiolos o cortou, sua voz dolorida. – Que flecha, Saga?

- O muro das Lamentações, que nós tínhamos que atacar para abrir o caminho até o Elíseos... – Ele parou de falar ao ver Aiolos fechando os olhos, a expressão de dor clara em seu rosto.

- O muro... O muro de que sei é o que você bateu o carro, Saga. – A voz de Aiolos agora era diferente, pesada; como se ele batalhasse agora não só para segurar a dor, mas também a raiva. – Você... bateu o carro num muro, o carro pegou fogo. Te tiraram dele antes que acontecesse algo pior...

- Não... – Saga agora sentia as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. – Não, Aiolos, não, isso é uma armadilha, você sabe... – O agarre de Aiolos ficava mais forte, e Saga sentia seu medo aumentar. – Você se lembra, você sabe, você sabe do que eu estou falando!

Aiolos agora o segurava contra a cama, usando o peso de seus braços para imobilizá-lo. Tentou então invocar seu cosmo, mas nada aconteceu.

Não sentia em seu corpo nenhum traço de sua cosmoenergia, era como se ela nunca tivesse existido.

O medo que sentia se transformou em terror.

Não só: Seu corpo seguia dolorido, e pela primeira vez ele conseguia reparar que seus braços estavam arranhados. Tentou se desvencilhar, e a comoção fez com que mais alguém entrasse no quarto.

Aiolia.

Que correu até ele, mas não para ajuda-lo. Em vez disso, ele ajudava Aiolos a imobilizá-lo, enquanto Shaka entrava agora no quarto. Ambos de roupas civis, Shaka de olhos abertos.

- Me soltem! – Saga quase gritava, mas o agarre de Aiolos em si era como ferro, Aiolia imobilizava suas pernas. Shaka trazia uma seringa nas mãos, segurou seu braço e pinçou o músculo de seu ombro com as mãos. Ele tentou resistir, mas logo sentiu o ardor do que Shaka lhe injetava.

- Desculpa, Saga... – Sentia que suas pernas agora estavam livres, mas Aiolos seguia o segurando, convertendo o agarre em um abraço desajeitado. O ardor da injeção agora virava um formigamento que lhe embotava todo o corpo, seus braços e pernas pesados demais para que pudessem se mover.

Ele ainda lutava para, pelo menos, se manter consciente; mas mesmo essa luta ele perdeu.

OOO

* * *

><p>Human Being, 1711/2014

* * *

><p>Notas de rodapé:<p>

**Māyā: **É a ilusão do mundo físico; a irrealidade dos fenômenos; a miragem ou "alucinação" do mundo da manifestação. Os fenômenos sensíveis do mundo são vazios da verdadeira substância, não são reais, mas possuem apenas uma aparência de realidade. Segundo a filosofia Hindu, apenas o absoluto pode ser considerado a realidade, sendo todo o restante ilusório.


	2. II

**II**

* * *

><p>- ...Você não pode estar falando sério, Shura.<p>

A voz de Aiolos o despertou, mas Saga ainda se sentia fraco; o simples esforço de manter seus pensamentos ordenados lhe parecia sobre-humano. Seus braços continuavam pesando toneladas, suas pernas pesavam ainda mais. Não havia sinal de seu cosmo, também não sentia o cosmo dos outros.

Aparentemente estavam todos ali, no mesmo quarto que ele, conversando como se ele ainda estivesse apagado pelo efeito dos remédios.

Decidiu manter os olhos fechados.

- Olos, ele nunca falou tão sério em toda a vida dele, pelo amor de Deus. – Aquela era a voz de Aiolia, a conhecia bem. – E eu concordo com cada palavra que ele disse.

- Concorda? – Aiolos parecia estarrecido. – Você está dizendo que concorda com a sugestão de botar o Saga num hospício? Teu primo, tua família, sangue do nosso sangue, num _hospício_?

Saga franziu a testa, não conseguindo conter a surpresa do que ouvia. Que ele soubesse, não tinha parentesco algum com Aiolos ou Aiolia, então que história era aquela?

- Olha, veja bem... – Agora era Shura quem falava. – Eu não disse hospício...

- Eu não vou internar o Saga. Não vou!

- Aiolos, por tudo que há de mais sagrado, seja razoável. – Reconheceu a voz de Shaka. – Não é que nós queiramos que isso aconteça, mas... Ele está começando a se transformar num perigo para si mesmo.

- Olha, essa desorientação dele pode ser temporária. Por conta da batida, ele...

- Olos, pelo amor de Deus, ele jogou a porra da BMW num muro a quase cem por hora! – Aiolia elevou o tom. – Não fossem os airbags e o Shura estar por perto, ele estaria morto. Morto, entendeu? Carbonizado dentro do carro! Você sabe melhor do que eu que essa "desorientação" vem de antes da batida. Bem antes. E nós... Nós não vamos poder estar por perto o tempo todo. Você não vai poder estar por perto o tempo todo. – Ele se calou, mas sua respiração pesada ainda era audível. – E antes que você fale mais alguma merda, sim, eu sei o que eu estou falando. Eu também não quero, Olos. Eu queria ver ele bem, eu queria... eu queria que tudo voltasse a ser o mais próximo possível do que era antes de... – Outra pausa, a voz de Aiolia estava embargada. E, quando ele voltou a falar, ela era mais calma e pausada. – Mas eu sei que isso pode não acontecer. E eu sei que ele pode sim estar mais seguro em uma instituição especializada do que aqui, com a gente.

O silêncio dos outros era aterrador, mas Saga continuou de olhos fechados.

- Aiolos... – Era Shaka quem falava. – Olha, não precisa decidir agora. Mas pelo menos pense no que a gente está falando.

- Saiam daqui. – A voz de Aiolos soava grave, parcamente reconhecível enquanto cortava a fala de Shaka. – Saiam, eu disse.

Saga ouviu os passos dos outros, mas sentia que Aiolos continuava sentado na borda de sua cama. Momentos depois, seus dedos passeavam pelos seus cabelos.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentou mexer os braços apenas para constatar que continuavam pesados demais para fazer qualquer coisa de útil. Tentou falar, mas sua língua parecia feita de chumbo.

- Shh, Saga... – Os dedos dele continuavam acariciando seus cabelos. – Não se preocupe, viu? Você não vai sair daqui. Eu não vou deixar. Tudo isso vai passar, você vai ver. Já já você vai ficar melhor...

Fechou os olhos, fingindo que caía novamente no estupor medicamentoso onde lhe colocaram. Logo sentiu Aiolos se levantar, seus passos se afastando até que o barulho da porta se fechando denunciou sua saída.

Só então abriu os olhos de novo, se esforçando como nunca para reordenar seus pensamentos.

Não sabia muito do que estava se passando, mas tinha uma certeza: Nada daquilo podia ser real. Logo, ele estava preso dentro de uma ilusão – talvez uma ilusão psíquica, isso explicaria a ausência de seus poderes naquela realidade. Assim sendo, força bruta e cosmoenergia não iriam lhe ajudar.

A única saída que tinha era desconstruir a ilusão de dentro para fora. E, então, localizar seu criador e desfazer a armadilha psíquica onde fora aprisionado.

Até lá, teria que dançar conforme a música, enquanto tentava juntar todas as peças do quebra-cabeças.

OOO

* * *

><p>Human Being, 2311/2014


	3. III

**III**

* * *

><p><p>

Saga abriu os olhos, depois de ter ficado uma vez mais inconsciente pelo efeito do remédio que lhe deram. Porém a droga não lhe fora de todo ruim – apesar de alguns flashes disformes em seus sonhos ele conseguira descansar, sua mente agora estava mais afiada e menos confusa.

Hora de começar a coletar dados, então.

Olhou para o quarto onde estava – era definitivamente o quarto de uma casa civil. Cama tradicional, grande e espaçosa; lençóis brancos, móveis por todo o quarto. Tocou de leve sua nuca, sentindo que os longos cabelos que sempre cultivara agora estavam pela altura do pescoço. Suspirou longamente, posto que os cabelos abaixo da cintura eram uma de suas vaidades, mas sabia que eram um traço incomum fora do Santuário. Seus braços estavam com arranhões e marcas roxas, assim como seu torso. Esperava por isso, afinal de contas o que lhe contavam é que tinha batido seu carro.

Mas o que o assustava não eram as marcas que via – era o que não mais estava lá: as pequenas cicatrizes no tórax, nos braços e nos nós de seus dedos, evidências indeléveis do seu treinamento para se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro.

Engoliu em seco, respirando pausadamente para tentar controlar o nervosismo que fazia seus dedos ficarem gelados.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, sentindo o corpo protestar ao ficar de pé. Lá se viu no espelho: Os cabelos estavam realmente mais curtos, e seu rosto, marcado por alguns hematomas e escoriações. Mas, fora isso, não havia nada muito diferente do que se lembrava. Seu físico seguia esguio porém musculoso, e tirando a rigidez pela dor no corpo continuava sentindo que era forte e flexível. E era isso que o assustava – apesar de tudo ao seu redor estar tão diferente, ele ainda se reconhecia, ainda era ele; algo diametralmente oposto das possessões onde seu lado escuro o trancava dentro de si e controlava cada um de seus atos. Antes era _ele_ quem mudava, e Saga era apenas um espectador de si mesmo praticando os mais horrendos atos através da presença estranha em si. Agora... Era ele mesmo, seguia sendo ele mesmo, mas nada correspondia ao que se lembrava, era como se tivesse acordado em outro mundo onde nada de seu poder, do poder de Gêmeos, tinha alguma utilidade.

Por isso pensava que aquilo não se devia ao retorno de seu lado escuro. Não seria possível que ele fosse aprisionado em uma ilusão assim por si mesmo.

Voltou até o quarto, continuou procurando por pistas.

Mexendo nos armários, viu vários ternos, muitas camisas, gravatas, sapatos. Tudo de boa aparência, o tecido dos ternos suave ao toque – lã de boa qualidade, devem ter custado bastante dinheiro. No outro armário, roupas casuais, tênis, raquetes, faixas elásticas, várias quinquilharias que pareciam ter a ver com algum tipo de treinamento esportivo.

Isso não o surpreendia, mas o deixava preocupado - se encaixava à perfeição dentro do cenário da ilusão que fora criada. Sinal de que o arquiteto dela não era um amador. Ele, que era um mestre das ilusões, tinha que admitir que aquela ilusão era muito bem feita até mesmo para seus padrões. E isso era um péssimo sinal.

Foi então até a escrivaninha, onde estavam alguns porta-retratos, e sentou-se no chão para revirar as gavetas. Nelas, vários papéis, cadernos, impressos diversos cujo conteúdo não conseguia reconhecer.

E também mais fotos, várias fotos dele mesmo.

Sim, era ele, sentia que aquelas fotos eram do que correspondia ser a projeção de si mesmo nessa ilusão, mas não conseguia se reconhecer nelas. Havia algumas onde estava bem jovem, com cerca de dez ou doze anos, e sorria para a câmera com os lábios e os olhos. As outras eram mais recentes: Em algumas estava de terno e gravata, de cabelos ora mais curtos, ora como estavam agora. Em outras estava junto com Aiolos, vestindo roupas casuais.

E nessas fotos recentes, em todas elas, mantinha no rosto uma expressão distante que desmentia os eventuais sorrisos. Mas isso – esse ar melancólico de quem sorri por obrigação – não lhe era estranho, nunca fora. Sua vida nunca lhe fora pródiga em motivos para sorrir.

Por isso lhe doía tanto ver a si mesmo como a criança sorridente que nunca foi.

Uma das fotos lhe chamou a atenção – um casal jovem, com um bebê no colo e uma criança parecida com Aiolia, porém mais magra. Nunca os tinha visto, mas reconheceu que a criança parecia ser Aiolos. Em outra foto, uma mulher muito parecida com a jovem mulher da outra foto, a única diferença visível entre as duas era o corte de cabelo. Era, então, provavelmente irmã gêmea dela. Tirou a foto de sua moldura e leu nas costas o nome escrito: Leda Tiropoulos.

O nome de sua mãe, que conhecia apenas pela certidão de nascimento.

Abriu outra gaveta da escrivaninha, e viu então a mulher que estava na foto com o menino que pensava ser Aiolos, mas sem o homem ao seu lado e toda vestida de negro. O bebê agora era uma criancinha de colo.

Nas costas da fotografia, estava escrito "Madrinha Athina, aniversário de dois anos de Aiolia".

Era sua letra.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Aiolos, ainda que muito do que ouvira permanecesse nebuloso em meio ao embotamento induzido pelos medicamentos. Aiolos o chamara de primo, sangue do seu sangue. Então era isso, sua mãe era irmã gêmea da mãe dele?

Sentiu o nervosismo crescer em si, mas continuou tentando se concentrar na história que as fotografias lhe contavam.

Na gaveta, mais delas: Aiolia vestido de leãozinho, com cerca de quatro anos de idade, os olhos verdes enfezados como se a foto tivesse sido tirada contra sua vontade. Mais fotos da mãe de Aiolos e Aiolia, em várias idades. Numa delas, ela estava com ele próprio, jovem e sorridente. Um cartão amarelecido de Dia das Mães tinha sua própria letra garranchuda dedicando-o à Dinda Athina.

Um raio cruzou sua mente, notando pela primeira vez a grande inconsistência de toda a história que se descortinava diante de si.

Pelo que percebia, naquela realidade ele era sobrinho da mãe de Aiolos e Aiolia; e pela ausência de outras fotos de sua mãe, sua memória de que ela morrera em seu parto devia ser correta. Portanto, pelas fotos em seu quarto, sua 'tia' o criara como mãe junto com seus filhos naturais.

Mas não havia, ali, nenhuma referência a seu irmão. Nada – era como se Kanon não existisse.

Isso não fazia sentido algum. Sim, porque numa realidade alternativa onde ele viveria uma vida civil, não haveria nenhum motivo para que a existência de Kanon fosse um segredo, como era no Santuário. Logo, mesmo que por algum motivo Kanon não estivesse ali, junto com Aiolos e Aiolia, ele pelo menos deveria estar presente nas fotos que lhe contavam a história da família.

Uma inconsistência da ilusão, só podia ser.

Ou não?

Porque certamente a realidade daquela ilusão era uma piada de péssimo gosto. Porque colocar ele, logo ele, como primo e irmão de criação de Aiolos e Aiolia era seguramente a pior das ofensas à memória de Sagitário...

Seu raciocínio foi interrompido no momento que Aiolia abriu a porta de seu quarto. Apesar de surpreendido, não deixou de perceber a surpresa – e a apreensão – nos olhos verdes do seu 'primo'.

- Saga, o que você está fazendo?

- Estava... – Olhou para as fotos, pensando no que poderia responder sem levantar suspeitas e sem levar a si próprio para outra armadilha onde fosse aprisionado ou drogado novamente. – Eu acordei confuso, e estava olhando umas fotos...

Aiolia tomou de suas mãos uma das fotos, justamente a que ele aparecia vestido de leãozinho. Olhou-a longamente e riu apesar da melancolia em seus olhos – tão fora de lugar no Aiolia que conhecia.

- Eu me lembro disso. – Ele disse. – Era uma festinha à fantasia do colégio. Eu queria ir de pirata, mas... – Aiolia fez uma pausa, como se procurasse as palavras que iria dizer. - ...Me vestiram de leãozinho. Sabe como é, o cabelo cacheado parecia uma juba...

Saga notou o incômodo do outro, a voz rouca como se ele fizesse força para arrancá-la da garganta.

Uma pista, talvez, mas preferiu se calar por ora.

– Você está melhor, Saga?

- Eu acho que sim...

- Bom, muito bom. – A voz de Aiolia parecia recomposta. – Saga, eu vou precisar sair. Você vai ficar em casa, por ora é melhor que você fique por aqui até que o pessoal se acalme com o lance do carro, certo?

- Tudo bem. – Saga assentiu. – Eu estou bastante dolorido, também...

- Claro que está. – Aiolia sorriu. – Mas... Você promete que não sai daqui, né? O Aiolos já deve estar pra chegar.

- Sim, claro. – Assentiu de novo, se despedindo do outro.

Assim que se viu sozinho, começou a andar pela casa.

Era um casarão antigo, com vários cômodos, mobília refinada e tradicional. Muito diferente do estilo a que estava acostumado no Santuário, é verdade, mas até para ele estava claro que, naquela ilusão, sua família tinha posses. Outra ironia – porque até onde ele sabia, parente algum o havia reclamado junto com seu irmão e eles foram parar no Santuário por total falta de opções.

Ali, não: Não só a casa depreendia seu valor, como também as muitas fotos mostravam que era a família de sua mãe e sua tia quem tinha as posses que ele e seus primos pareciam ter herdado. Muitas fotos mais o aguardavam – desta vez, das duas irmãs crianças, seus avós, fotos dele quando criança, fotos de Aiolos, fotos de Aiolia.

Uma foto lhe chamou a atenção – Uma de si mesmo adulto com cabelos curtos e bem penteados, de terno e gravata aparentemente recebendo um prêmio. Embaixo, uma nota de jornal recortada onde se lia: "Saga Tiropoulos e Aiolos Thalassinos, beneméritos curadores da Fundação Santuário, recebem homenagem pelos inúmeros serviços prestados à preservação da memória da península Ática através dos valiosos estímulos à arqueologia e estudos sobre a Grécia Antiga".

'Fundação Santuário' – Ele repetiu, engolindo em seco. E seguiu procurando por pistas.

Achou mais fotos, e alguns documentos. Neles, reconheceu vários dos nomes: O nome verdadeiro de Aldebaran, o nome verdadeiro de Afrodite, o nome verdadeiro de Máscara da Morte. Todos listados como colaboradores da tal Fundação Santuário.

E Shion... Lá estava Shion. As sobrancelhas ralas mimetizavam os pontos em sua testa, mas de resto sua aparência era tão exótica quanto se recordava – rosto de mestiço tibetano e grego. Aparentemente era um parente distante de sua mãe e sua tia, e foi o antigo curador da Fundação – cargo que agora era ocupado por ele e Aiolos.

Suas mãos tremiam, os dedos formigando de nervoso.

Não podia se perder. Não teria oportunidade de se dar a esse luxo.

Nas fotos reconheceu Mu de Áries, que parecia ser parente de Shion. Reconheceu também Camus de Aquário, Shaka de Virgem e Milo de Escorpião, este último com cabelos curtos e aparentemente tratando Aiolos de forma amigável, mas aparentemente sem relação direta com a fundação.

'Amigo de Aiolia', um pensamento avulso cruzou a sua mente; e ele o freou sobressaltado.

Jogar esse jogo – o de embarcar na ilusão – era perigoso, ele sabia; mas não podia permitir que a ilusão tomasse o melhor de si.

Até então, toda a história parecia bem amarrada; estava difícil encontrar um furo para explorar a ilusão e demonstrar sua fragilidade. Essa seria a chave para sair da armadilha e expor o seu algoz.

Por tudo que aprendera até agora, naquela realidade ele parecia ser um executivo ou curador de uma fundação importante, herdeiro de posses e psicologicamente instável a ponto de atentar contra a própria vida. Aiolos, Aiolia, Shura, Shaka e outros cavaleiros de ouro se apresentariam como parentes, amigos e conhecidos, todos eles a postos para vigiá-lo e neutralizá-lo a qualquer sinal de que ele se aproximasse do real criador de toda a ilusão.

Porém, nem mesmo as projeções de Aiolos e Aiolia pareciam ter inconsistências. Tudo parecia ter sido planejado nos mínimos detalhes.

Exceto a ausência de Kanon, como se sua existência tivesse sido apagada por completo.

Era o único elo fraco de toda a história.

A propósito, onde ele estava?

Como poderia encontrá-lo? Como explorar esse ponto falho sem parecer insano ou levantar suspeitas? Aiolos era um de seus pontos fracos, e aparentava encarnar um papel superprotetor.

Mas Aiolia não.

E de todos que ouvira conversar... Aiolia era o que parecia mais descontrolado.

Começaria então por ele, estava decidido.

OOO

* * *

><p>Human Being, 0112/2014


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

><p>Aiolia não estava errado. Aiolos chegou cerca de uma hora depois que Aiolia saíra de casa, e imediatamente se pôs a cuidá-lo.<p>

Isso foi uma constante nos dias que se seguiram - o que acabou atrasando-o bastante.

Aiolos conseguia se fazer quase onipresente, deixando-o com pouco tempo livre para buscar respostas. Em um mundo civil como o daquela projeção, ele deveria estar em horário de trabalho; mas parecia ter ajustado suas atividades para tomar conta do primo. Sempre por perto, sempre educado, carinhoso e solícito; sempre preocupado em saber se ele estava bem, se estava tudo correndo a contento.

Para Saga, era difícil assimilar esse comportamento vindo de Aiolos.

Não que ele não fosse assim, mas era certo que Aiolos não era assim com ele durante o período em que treinaram juntos no Santuário.

Nunca foram exatamente próximos; eram cordiais um com o outro, mas só. E, durante um certo tempo, se sentira sim enciumado pela atenção que o cavaleiro de Sagitário angariava – logo ele, que lhe era inferior em técnica e poder de cosmo, todos sabiam. Menos Aiolos, que insistia em não reconhecer sua superioridade. Ideias que Kanon soube fomentar à perfeição, mas que começaram a eclodir quando Shion indicou o guardião da oitava casa zodiacal como seu sucessor na posição de Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena.

Hoje ele sabia o quanto tivera ciúmes do sucesso de Aiolos, e o quanto esse ciúme se transformou em inveja – por mais feia que essa palavra fosse. Por anos relutou em aceitar que ele fosse capaz de sentir coisas tão baixas. Ele, Saga de Gêmeos, o melhor dentre todos os santos de ouro, tendo seu coração cheio de coisas tão mesquinhas quanto inveja, raiva, despeito? Por muito tempo ele acreditou que isso não fosse possível. Foi um dos piores erros que cometeu. Agora, depois de tudo que aconteceu ele não tinha mais como negar. E como deixar de se arrepender.

Por isso que lhe era tão difícil lidar com uma projeção ilusória de Aiolos, dentre todas as pessoas – porque o forçava a encarar o que havia de mais negro em si.

E Aiolos não facilitava as coisas: mesmo em meio a toda sua boa intenção, se grudara nele como um carrapato, afundando-o cada vez mais à ilusão.

Era terrível, mas não podia sequer dizer que não contava com isso.

Decidiu, então, que seria mais proveitoso tentar extrair alguma inconsistência de Aiolos, já que era o que tinha em mãos. Começou a conversar com ele, e sob o pretexto de lacunas em sua memória começou a perguntar coisas sobre o passado de ambos.

E ele, que antes parecia tão interessado em ajudá-lo, foi ficando cada vez mais evasivo.

Aiolos confirmou que foram criados pela mãe dele, que ficou viúva do pai pouco depois que Aiolia nasceu. Acrescentou ainda que ela morrera quando Saga tinha treze anos, e ficaram sozinhos aos cuidados remotos de Shion. Mas toda vez que Saga tentava chegar ao assunto de sua verdadeira mãe, Aiolos dava um jeito de mudar de assunto – mesmo confirmando que sua mãe morrera logo que ele nasceu.

Atitude suspeita, que podia demonstrar ou uma clara inconsistência na teia de ilusões e mentiras, ou mesmo o envolvimento direto de Aiolos. Ou da pessoa que se fazia passar por ele, porque também poderia ser um metamorfo, como não? Sabia que um dos generais marinas de Poseidon sob o comando de Kanon era um metamorfo que podia manipular mentes.

Aiolos acabou mudando o assunto para o âmbito profissional, falando algumas generalidades sobre a tal fundação Santuário. Falou e falou, enquanto Saga assentia como se estivesse entendendo do assunto.

- Se lembra dela, Saga? – Aiolos acabou perguntando.

- ...Eu vi uma foto na sala, onde recebíamos um prêmio. – Ele achou melhor não mentir, em parte porque queria ver até onde a ilusão se detalharia.

Os olhos de Aiolos se entristeceram um pouco, e Saga não pôde evitar o incômodo de perceber que em alguns momentos tudo aquilo começava a parecer muito real.

- A premiação foi há uns dois anos, mais ou menos quando a Fundação fechou a parceria com a Fundação Graad e levantar fundos para novos sítios de pesquisa arqueológica na penínsua Ática. Foi você quem costurou a parceria, Saga. Um trabalho e tanto...

- Há... há quanto tempo eu estou...

- Afastado? – Aiolos o interrompeu. – Um ano e meio, mais ou menos.

- Eu... – Pela expressão de Aiolos, Saga entendeu que aquele era um tema espinhoso para ele. – Eu sinto muito, Aiolos.

- Não, Saga! – Ele imediatamente se pôs a consolá-lo. – Eu sei que você vai ficar bem. Cedo ou tarde... Você acaba melhorando.

Saga sabia que aquela era mais uma das mentiras empilhadas em cima de outras mentiras que compunham toda aquela ilusão. Mas bater-se com Aiolos, ali, seria contraproducente.

- Eu estou um pouco cansado. – Ele disse, e imediatamente o outro se levantou para levá-lo a seu quarto. Chegando lá, sentou-se na cama e Aiolos veio com um comprimido e um copo de água.

- Toma, vai te ajudar a dormir.

- Eu não quero remédios. – Ele disse, categórico. Mas isso não intimidou Aiolos; na verdade era como se ele já esperasse pela sua negativa.

- Saga... – Ele se sentou na cama, copo e comprimido na mão. – Você _precisa_ dormir. Você sabe disso, então por favor...

Saga entendeu o que ele não dizia. Caso ele não tomasse o comprimido, eles o drogariam de novo.

Pegou o comprimido com as mãos, reticente, e colocou-o na boca para então tomar um gole de água.

- Abra a boca para eu ver. – Aiolos disse, ele abriu. O outro constatou que ele tinha realmente engolido o remédio, e se levantou para ir dormir também. O torpor logo veio, mas Saga não quis resistir contra ele. Sentia-se realmente cansado, e não teria como resistir se Aiolos o obrigasse a tomar o remédio, ou o imobilizasse para lhe dar outra injeção.

Aceitou o sono, temeroso de que ele também fosse uma armadilha.

OOO

_- Saga! Saga! _

_- Aiolia? O que é que você tá fazendo no meu quarto? _

_- Eu quero que você me conte uma história. _

_- Mas agora, a uma hora dessa? Vai dormir! A dinda vai brigar com a gente! _

_- Mas eu só vou dormir se você contar uma história. _

_- ...Tá, vá. Sobe aqui na cama, que eu vou te contar uma história. _

_- Oba! _

_- Bom, lá vai. Era uma vez três porquinhos que..._

_- Ah não, Saga. Três porquinhos não! Essa história é muito chata! _

_- E qual história que você quer? _

_- Eu quero a dos cavaleiros, aquela que o Kanon conta dos cavaleiros que lutam pela deusa da justiça. _

_- Mas Olia, eu não sei contar essa história não! Essa história é muito complicada, o Kanon conta história melhor que eu... _

_- Ele já dormiu, só você tá acordado. E você já ouviu ele contando! Você sabe! _

_- Olia..._

_- Por favor? _

_- Promete então que quando eu terminar essa história você vai dormir? _

_- Prometo! _

_- Tá, tá. Deita aqui comigo. Isso. Era uma vez uma deusa que lutava pela bondade e pela justiça, junto com seus cavaleiros... _

_- Eles não lutavam com armas, né?_

_- É, eles não lutavam com armas. Mas eles tinham umas armaduras, algumas eram feitas de bronze, outras de prata, outras de ouro._

_- E eu sou qual cavaleiro? _

_- Hã? _

_- Eu sou qual cavaleiro? _

_- Não sei... Qual você quer ser? _

_- Eu quero ser o cavaleiro de... Leão! Com uma armadura de ouro, toda brilhante e... Pára de rir, Saga! _

_- Ahhh... Desculpa, Olia... Foi o Kanon que te falou que você era o cavaleiro de Leão, era? _

_- Foi sim!_

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Então que esses cavaleiros, e você é o de Leão, lutavam junto com sua Deusa em nome da Bondade e da Justiça... _

...

Saga acordou num pulo, com o coração batendo descompassado em seu peito.

As imagens, antes borradas, agora tomavam forma e voz.

Não eram simples sonhos, eram memórias – memórias que deveriam pertencer a ele naquela realidade, memórias fabricadas para fazê-lo acreditar que toda sua vida era uma mentira.

Foi um erro aceitar o remédio, ceder à ilusão e dormir. Agora eles queriam invadir sua mente.

Respirou fundo, assim que notou que o nervosismo queria tomar o melhor de si. Repassou o sonho, à procura de inconsistências – nada. Era uma tarefa árdua, porque nada batia com o que conhecia de sua vida como cavaleiro no Santuário.

Kanon não vivia oculto, Aiolia o conhecia. Mais que isso, o considerava tão seu primo-irmão quanto ele: Eles, Aiolos e Aiolia formavam uma família. Feliz, ainda por cima. E isso fazia sua garganta fechar pelo bolo de lágrimas a cada vez que as imagens voltavam à sua mente.

Essa felicidade era algo que ele nunca tivera.

Olhou para o relógio no criado mudo, ainda eram quatro da manhã. Seu ímpeto de buscar uma saída o levou a sentar-se na cama e tentar levantar, mas a tontura o fez desistir da ideia assim que se colocou em posição ereta.

Ainda percebia os efeitos da droga que Aiolos lhe dera.

Seus olhos ardiam, a mistura de raiva, nervosismo e medo mantendo-o num estado de alerta contra o qual os restos do remédio continuavam a brigar. O pior, porém, era a sensação de impotência: Ser tratado como um enfermo, cuidado como uma criatura incapaz quando ele era um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de ouro, se não o mais poderoso... Doía.

Não que não tivesse seus problemas, as atrocidades que cometera sob o jugo de seu lado sombrio eram provas disso. E uma parte dele tinha pena de si mesmo pelo quão fundo ele fora capaz de mergulhar na sua loucura... Mas jamais deixou que os outros o tratassem assim, ele mesmo preferira a morte a ser tratado feito um doente, um estorvo. Nem mesmo chegaria ao extremo de dizer que não era louco, mas jamais se permitiria ser tratado assim. Nunca, jamais, mas era exatamente como estava sendo tratado ali. Como um louco, instável, depressivo, _suicida_. Pajeado por Aiolos e Aiolia, dentre todas as pessoas. Cuidado por um Aiolos bondoso e compassivo, e por um irmão que não o perdeu na infância...

Uma sucessão de piadas de péssimo gosto.

Típicas de Kanon.

Sentiu a garganta se fechar, dividido entre a raiva e a vergonha de ter sido, uma vez mais, enganado pela esperança de ver seu irmão recuperado. Sentiu a raiva se misturar ao medo, e decidiu que não cederia mais um milímetro àquela ilusão maldita. E ele desmascararia seu algoz, e o faria pagar.

Jamais perdoaria Kanon por isso, jamais. Porque ele sabia, tinha certeza que era Kanon. Quem mais teria tanto gosto em atacar seus pontos fracos assim? Em seduzi-lo com mentiras, ilusões de tudo que ele gostaria que tivesse sido e não foi? Em usar de escárnio para lhe mostrar o quanto ele era falível, fraco, instável; o quanto ele era uma mentira?

Respirou fundo, tentando pelo menos fazer com que sua mente relaxasse para seguir o torpor de seu corpo. Se seu oponente naquela ilusão era Kanon, ele teria que pesar e medir cada um de seus movimentos. Porque Saga sabia o quanto seu irmão, com a motivação necessária, poderia se transformar em um adversário encarniçado. E Kanon também sempre, sempre teve o dom de lhe expor cruamente suas maiores fraquezas.

Ele precisaria de toda a força que pudesse conseguir, e teria de ter paciência. Mais do que nunca, dançar conforme a música, até que ele conseguisse achar uma brecha.

OOO

* * *

><p>Human Being, 0812/2014

* * *

><p>Post scriptums: Meu povo, gostaria de agradecer imensamente todos que estão lendo e comentando essa história! Não falei antes porque tinha que correr pra publicá-la no tempo certo, mas hoje que estou com um pouco mais de tempo gostaria de agradecer publicamente a <strong>Lune Kuruta<strong>, amiga querida e leitora fantástica; a **Narcisa Le Fay**, outra amiga querida que veio aqui deixar seu comentário; à sempre presente **Needy**, que apesar de não ter conta no FFnet é meio que presença certa por aqui (ainda bem, miga, que você é linda, maravilhosa, necessária!); a ** .906**, que também veio aqui não só deixar seu apoio a esta fic como também ao resto das minhas fics sobre os gêmeos (Sério, cê não tem noção do quanto isso me deixa contente!); à **Mika**, também não logada mas que deixou sua mensagem de apreço mesmo assim (obrigada!); a **Ren** que também não logou mas que nem por isso deixou de deixar seu comentário mostrando seu apoio. Obrigada de coração à vocês duas. E por último, mas não menos importante, um agradecimento mais que especial ao grande amigo de fé e irmão camarada **Azedume**, que não só deixou sua mensagem como também me deu um dos melhores presentes que uma ficwriter pode querer - ele sabe o que é, e em breve creio que vocês vão saber também! Beijo enorme, Azedão!

E para todos que estão lendo (eu sei que vocês estão aí, tou vendo pelas stats da história!), continuem por aqui que toda segunda teremos atualizações. Promessa mesmo, podem cobrar - porque Maya está pronta, agora é só esperar as segundas pra atualizar.

E, como sempre, Stay tuned!


	5. V

**V**

* * *

><p><p>

Saga nunca foi de agradecer pelas pequenas bênçãos, mas estava reconsiderando seus conceitos.

Depois de ter se decidido a jogar o jogo que lhe impunha a ilusão, ele se dedicou a tentar se integrar com Aiolos e Aiolia e assumir o disfarce de sua projeção psíquica; agindo o máximo possível não como Saga de Gêmeos, mas sim como Saga Tiropoulos, que junto com Aiolos geria a Fundação Santuário - fachada administrativa dos muitos negócios que sua família aparentava ter.

E, encarnando seu 'personagem', nos dias que se seguiram aprendeu o que podia sobre seus 'antigos' hábitos.

Sim, ele era rico. Porém, ao contrário do que pregava o imaginário popular sobre os abastados, ele também era um _workaholic_; e sua única válvula de escape do trabalho parecia ser a prática regular e insistente de atividades físicas. E... Sim, sua condição psicológica aparentemente nunca fora muito boa, mas piorou sensivelmente em um passado recente – conforme Aiolos havia dito. Aparentemente, o que o segurava nos períodos onde estava 'menos mal' era praticar cada vez mais exercício. Vício em endorfina, foi o que o Aiolia disse...

Tão conveniente que ele tinha vontade de rir, mas continuava fiel ao seu plano.

E não podia dizer que não colhia resultados. Notou, por exemplo, que Aiolos podia ser bem mais tirânico do que aparentava sua docilidade inicial; e ficava particularmente estressado se notava que ele não dormia - ocasião onde costumava 'ser forçado a' medicá-lo. Então passou a fingir que dormia bem; e surpreendentemente Aiolos relaxou em seu controle.

E, pelo visto, o títere da ilusão também não estava interessado em continuar tratando-o como louco e perigoso. Desde, claro, que Aiolos continuasse pensando que ele estava conseguindo dormir.

Porque obviamente que ele não estava.

Saga sabia que dormir bem nunca foi seu forte. Especialmente depois de... Do que aconteceu com Kanon. E ele também sabia o quanto dormir mal – ou não dormir – lhe fazia mal; era justamente o primeiro sinal de que a possessão pela sua contraparte maligna estava por vir. Mas ali, naquela ilusão, ele já tivera a chance de comprovar que o sono não lhe fazia bem; era uma das principais portas de entrada para Kanon – seu oponente – em sua mente.

A cada noite, novos flashes de supostas memórias enchiam suas noites de imagens onde ele via a si, a Aiolos e a Aiolia como crianças normais em uma infância feliz, em muitos aspectos mais do que a infância de que ele originalmente se recordava. Por isso na maioria das noites ele tentava não dormir, embora não se aventurasse a fazer muita coisa além de ficar em seu quarto rememorando minúcias do seu dia.

Por enquanto funcionava, mas a privação de sono poderia vir a ser um problema quando seu cansaço ficasse aparente.

Aiolos podia estar mais relaxado em seus cuidados, mas ainda assim seguia quase onipresente dentro da maldita casa. Portanto, não podia facilitar. Teria que tentar ganhar o máximo de informações possíveis enquanto vasculhava a casa, nos parcos momentos em que ficava sozinho.

Uma parte dele seguia se perguntando: Numa ilusão como essa, o criador deveria ter todas as variáveis sob controle, não? Seria fácil lhe negar inclusive o acesso a esses parcos momentos; bastaria que o trancassem de vez em um hospício. Ou talvez o objetivo da ilusão não fosse aprisioná-lo, mas sim convencê-lo de aquilo era real. E, nesse caso, suas investigações poderiam muito bem sair pela culatra...

Mas não era como se ele tivesse opção.

Pensando nisso acabou entrando no outro quarto da casa – um quarto de hóspedes, esse claramente reformado e muito diferente dos outros três.

Sentiu seu peito se apertar, uma sensação inexplicável de urgência o fazia querer sair dali o mais rápido possível. Suprimiu-a, porém, posto que isso deveria ser um sinal claro de que aquele quarto escondia alguma coisa.

Procurou onde pôde: Abriu armários, gavetas, olhou embaixo da cama, revirou o banheiro. Nada de importante – era um quarto de hóspedes comum, absolutamente impessoal.

Certamente havia outros lugares a se explorar naquela casa. Por exemplo, numa das tardes em que Aiolos e Aiolia estavam fora, ele conseguiu entrar nos quartos de cada um deles. Não encontrou muito além do que encontrara no seu próprio: Fotos, livros, recordações diversas do que seu próprio quarto e as memórias plantadas já haviam lhe falado.

Um detalhe, porém, lhe chamava a atenção em um deles: O de Aiolia, que tinha um armário trancado a chave.

Alegoria clássica.

Tinha que abrir o bendito armário, mas não tinha ideia de onde Aiolia pudesse ter colocado a chave. Mas tinha um bom palpite: O molho de chaves de seu carro.

Saiu do quarto de hóspedes, notando o estômago revirado e uma boa dose de... cansaço? Como se fosse uma sensação de vazio.

Por quê? Não havia nada ali.

Era noite, e ele se recolheu para não levantar suspeitas. Não queria ver Aiolos ou Aiolia em casa e dar desculpas de seu momento de fraqueza. Precisava pensar, traçar estratégias...

Não fez nem uma coisa, nem outra.

OOO

_- Mas vá, que ele ficou muito bonitinho vestido assim! _

_- Eu não quero ir pra escola desse jeito! Eu quero ir de pirata! _

_- Deixa de história, Olia. Me deu trabalho arrumar essa fantasia, está perfeita pra você! _

_- Eu não quero, eu não que-ro! _

_- Kanon, pelo amor de Deus, como tem hora que você fica mais criança que o Olia..._

_ - Saga, pelo amor de Deus, como tem hora que você fica mais chato do que você já é... Dinda! Vem cá, olha só como ele ficou lindo! Eu vou tirar uma foto, ó! _

_- Não! Eu não quero foto, eu não quero foto! _

_- Está um perfeito leãozinho! _

_- Cala boca, Olos! _

_- Mas é, ué, até rugindo igual a ele você tá! É o próprio leão da Metro, três rugidos e o resto é fita! _

_- Cala boca! _

_- Vocês três, parem de implicar com ele! E Olia... Olha só você no espelho, olha. A fantasia está perfeita! Muito melhor do que ir de pirata, amor! Eu tenho certeza que você vai ser o único menino vestido de leão que vai ter lá! _

_- Não falei, Dinda? O Leãozinho vai ser o rei da festa! _

_- Vai sim, vai sim! Foi um ótimo trabalho, Kanon! _

_..._

Saga se levantou suando frio.

Respirou fundo por vários minutos, tentando acalmar-se à força enquanto seu coração parecia querer pular para fora do peito. Funcionou, mas isso não diminuiu o terror que sentia.

Tinha dormido sem querer. Dormiu, e sonhou.

As imagens estavam cada vez mais nítidas: Conseguia claramente discernir Aiolia criança, na famigerada fantasia de leão que vira naquela foto. Estavam lá também Aiolos, a mãe deles, e Kanon. Rindo, feliz, com a câmera na mão e tirando a foto que, seguramente, era a que ele tinha em sua escrivaninha.

Era a primeira vez que Kanon se apresentava a si em sua projeção psíquica nesta realidade. Mesmo que numa recordação plantada, ainda assim era a primeira vez.

Tão diferente do que ele era, do irmão que sempre conhecera – para o bem e para o mal.

Não conseguiu mais conter seu nervosismo.

Saiu do quarto em que estava, decidido a andar pela casa novamente em busca de pistas. Não acendeu a luz para não acordar Aiolia ou Aiolos, sabendo que qualquer um deles poderia coloca-lo de volta na cama à base de drogas. Não permitiria isso, não mais.

Passou pela sala, viu a porta dos quartos onde os dois deveriam estar.

Abriu devagar a porta de um deles, já com uma desculpa esfarrapada na ponta da língua caso topasse com um deles acordado. Deu sorte, porém: Era o quarto de Aiolia, e ele não estava em casa.

Entrou no quarto.

Numa primeira olhada, nenhuma novidade. Olhou os porta-retratos mais uma vez, onde Aiolia aparecia adulto em todas as fotos, acompanhado de uma jovem moça ruiva que lhe lembrava a amazona de Águia. Como antes, nada dali lhe parecia útil; então começou a abrir as gavetas – coisa que não tivera tempo de fazer até então.

Na primeira, achou um molho de chaves, mas não as do carro. Uma delas tinha a cor e o tamanho da chave que estava procurando, para abrir o tal armário trancado.

Tomou-a nas mãos e tentou sua sorte.

O armário se abriu.

Nele, alguns brinquedos e algumas tranqueirinhas. Bonecos de brinquedo, carrinhos, naves espaciais, miniaturas de espadas e pedacinhos de metal dourado que se encaixavam no corpo dos bonecos - como as peças de suas armaduras.

Apertou os lábios, respirando devagar para conter o nervosismo.

Havia livros também: Mitologia grega, astronomia, física; revistas de curiosidades científicas sobre segredos do Universo. Duvidava que Aiolia as conservasse pelo valor material apenas – embora também não o imaginasse lendo sobre aquilo, mesmo naquela realidade.

Viu também vários álbuns de fotos. Abriu-os, e não pôde evitar o choque ao ver o conteúdo deles.

Ele, criança, do lado de outra criança exatamente igual a si; exceto pelas roupas e pelo corte de cabelo. Kanon, só podia ser ele. Outras fotos deles crianças, mas agora ele já conseguia diferenciar Kanon de si apenas pela expressão e pela maneira que usava o cabelo – quase sempre mais curto.

Já esperava cruzar com evidências de seu irmão nessa realidade alternativa; mas a maneira como ele se apresentava ali, naquelas fotos, era o que lhe chocava mais. Era Kanon, sim, mas um Kanon absolutamente diferente daquele que se lembrava. Os olhos claros eram sorridentes, o rosto denotava um menino alegre e travesso, o sorriso era franco e espontâneo...

...E ele parecia feliz e à vontade do seu lado.

Sentia os dedos formigarem à medida que engolia as lágrimas.

Pegou outro álbum, aparentemente mais recente. Mais fotos dele, mais fotos de Kanon; agora ambos adolescentes. A diferença de penteado continuava patente, mas era mais sutil: Seus cabelos estavam na altura do pescoço, como agora, mas sempre arrumados; os de Kanon pareciam mais rebeldes e repicados, apesar de manter quase o mesmo comprimento. Aliás, ele todo parecia mais rebelde e arredio – o que não era novidade, ele sempre fora assim. Mas, em sua rebeldia juvenil, Kanon tinha um olhar distante, melancólico; nunca com a agressividade e a maldade que lhe eram tão familiares em seu irmão.

Já nas fotos em que Kanon aparecia com Aiolia, os olhos dele pareciam sorrir de novo.

Olhou mais fotos, agora muitas de Aiolos, de Kanon e de si mesmo em plena adolescência, vestindo um kimono de judô com faixa preta em vários torneios que casavam com os troféus que vira na sala de estar Lá estava também Aiolia criança, ridiculamente fofo usando um kimono parecido com faixa branca e depois amarela, aparentando uma felicidade infantil que ele nunca vira no Aiolia real. Nas fotos seguintes... Aiolos adulto, Aiolia adulto, fotos de si mesmo recebendo o tal prêmio pela fundação Santuário.

Relaxou as mãos, na esperança de que o formigamento melhorasse.

Antes, tinha a certeza de que Kanon era o autor da ilusão, logo esperava que ele apagasse todas as evidências de sua existência. Agora... Não descartava a possibilidade, mas o que é que ele estaria planejando ao criar evidências de si mesmo em uma ilusão para aprisioná-lo? Ou então, seria possível que Kanon fosse também uma vítima, e estivesse usando uma espécie de linguagem cifrada para ajudá-lo? Ou pedir ajuda?

Deu-se uma reprimenda mental. O mais provável é que todo aquele mistério servisse para enredá-lo ainda mais na teia da ilusão que o prendia.

Ainda assim, não deixava de pensar – por que as fotos de família tiveram esse lapso temporal tão grande? Não havia nada no período que existiria entre sua adolescência e as fotos recentes. E onde a projeção de Kanon naquela realidade tinha ido parar?

O barulho da porta se abrindo interrompeu suas perguntas.

- Saga, você tá acordado a essa hora? – Aiolia perguntou, e então viu que ele tinha aberto o armário. Sua voz subiu de tom. – O que diabos você está fazendo no meu quarto?

OOO

* * *

><p>Human Being, 1512/2014

* * *

><p>Post scriptums: Mais um capítulo de Maya, e mais uma rodada de agradecimentos! Gostaria de coração de agradecer à (linda, fantástica, maravilhosa, extraordinária) <strong>Lune Kuruta<strong>, que me deixou mais uma review linda à qual não comentarei pra não dar spoilers; à **Cristinangelolima **que, apesar de sumida, mora pra sempre no meu coração; a **joe santos 906** (não vou botar os pontos porque da última vez o FFnet comeu seu nome do meu texto) que também está acompanhando e dando um ótimo feedback na história e à **Needy**, que não tem conta mas tá sempre por aqui! Beijo grande procêis tudo!

E como a Lune lembrou, deixa eu avisar aqui - essa fic também está no Nyah, com capa e arte a cada capítulo. Procurem por mim lá, estou com o mesmo 'nom de plume'. E no Tumblr tem a versão (mal)traduzida da fic, também com as artes postadas - procurem por meu tumblr user que é 'hbeing' - botem aí o habitual tumblr(ponto)com e cês me acham.

E, como sempre, Stay tuned!


	6. VI

**VI**

* * *

><p>Saga endireitou-se num pulo, com as mãos formigando de nervoso.<p>

Aiolia avançou em sua direção, afastando-o com um safanão cuja força mal medida denotava sua raiva. E, feito isso, recolheu nervosamente todos os álbuns e as fotos que ele antes olhava.

- Quem te deu o direito, Saga? – Aiolia se virou para ele, a raiva mal contida por ele era claramente desproporcional ao delito simples de estar mexendo nas coisas de um irmão de criação. – Quem te deu o direito de entrar no meu quarto e mexer nas minhas coisas?

- Quem me deu o direito? – Saga retorquiu. – O fato de vocês seguirem mentindo continuamente para mim, talvez?

- Mentir? – Aiolia, pese sua raiva, parecia surpreso. – E no que é que estamos te mentindo, Saga?

- Mas o que é que... – Aiolos entrou pela porta, atraído pela comoção. – Aiolia, o que diabos vocês estão fazendo de pé a uma hora dessas?

- Ele estava bisbilhotando meu quarto, Olos! – Aiolia rebateu, e o tom de agressividade com o qual ele se dirigia ao irmão soou estranho a Saga. – Mexendo nas minhas coisas, porque a gente está 'mentindo' pra ele!

- Como assim?... – Aiolos se aproximou dos álbuns, e ao abri-los seu rosto perdeu a cor.

Isso não passou despercebido a Saga, que decidiu aproveitar o momento para tentar desfazer a ilusão.

- Como assim digo eu! Vocês dois estão mentindo pra mim desde que eu acordei depois do ataque ao muro! – Aiolos olhou para ele, tão perplexo e entristecido que parecia estar sentindo dor física. Mas Aiolia mantinha a raiva nos olhos, e ela parecia aumentar ainda mais. – Estão me mantendo aqui, escondendo a verdade de mim!

- E que verdade estamos tanto te escondendo, hã? - Aiolia cedeu à provocação. – Que verdade é essa que nós escondemos, quando é VOCÊ que se esforça tanto pra mantê-la escondida de você mesmo?

- Aiolia! – Aiolos tentava parar o irmão, sem sucesso. – Chega!

- Chega digo eu, Aiolos! – Ele rugiu. – Então vamos lá, Saga. É a verdade que você quer? Pergunte. Pergunte, Saga, o que é que você tanto quer saber.

- Eu quero saber o que é que eu estou fazendo aqui, quem são vocês, onde está ela e onde estão os outros! Eu exijo!

- Você está aqui porque finalmente ficou doido demais para seguir funcional! – Aiolia gritou entre os dentes. – E eu e o Olos é quem temos que ficar aqui cuidando de você enquanto você se isola no seu mundinho de fantasia para salvar a preciosa deusa da justiça! Há, sério que você acha que a gente nunca ouviu essa história de 'cavaleiro' antes?!

- Aiolia, por favor! Você sabe que não adianta, por favor...

- Isso NÃO é uma ilusão! – Saga gritou, acuado. – E você é um deles! Por que é que você não consegue se lembrar? Por que é que vocês dois não conseguem se lembrar?

- Ah, quer saber? Eu não aguento mais. – Aiolia se exasperou. – Olos, seguinte: Eu estou ligando pra urgência vir buscar o Saga porque ó, ele tá descolado da realidade, entendeu? Ele está em surto! Ou melhor, ele está em surto desde antes de jogar o carro no muro. De qualquer jeito, nós não temos mais como lidar com isso. Eu sei que eu não tenho, e se você acha que tem é porque está tão doido quanto ele.

- Não ouse, ouviu bem? – Aiolos tentou ir na direção do irmão, que pegava o telefone. Foi, porém, interceptado por Saga.

- Aiolos, por favor. – Saga o olhava nos olhos, que pareciam carregar ainda mais dor do que antes. - Você é um homem bom, você é um homem valoroso. Você é... Ela precisa de você, Aiolos. Por favor, Aiolos, tente se lembrar, tente...

- Já CHEGA, Saga! – Aiolia tirou o irmão de perto de si. – Quem tem que se lembrar é VOCÊ! Quem tem que colocar os pés na realidade é VOCÊ! Pra que FINALMENTE você encare o que aconteceu!

- Ah é? E o que foi que aconteceu então? O que é que ele implantou na cabeça de vocês? Qual foi a memória fabricada que ele jogou na cabeça de vocês? – Saga andou para trás, tentando fugir dos olhos doloridos de Aiolos e da fúria dos olhos de Aiolia. – Eu soube, há, eu SOUBE quando eu o encontrei que ele jamais poderia ser um aliado! Sempre foi a natureza dele mentir, enganar, trazer dor e tragédia e...

Saga foi interrompido pelo agarre de Aiolia em seus pulsos.

- De quem é que você está falando, Saga? Diga, de quem é que você está falando?

- Aiolia, solta ele agora!

- CHEGA, Aiolos! Agora eu quero ouvir. – Aiolia gritou de volta, sem recuar um milímetro. – Fala, Saga.

- Do Kanon. – Saga sussurrou. – Do meu irmão. É ele quem está nos mantendo presos nessa ilusão...

Um golpe seco atingiu seu rosto; ao cair no chão Saga via que Aiolia agora precisava ser contido por Aiolos.

- CALA A PORRA DESSA BOCA! – Ele berrava, mal contido por Aiolos. – Você não ouse, entendeu bem? NÃO OUSE falar dele assim!

- E onde ele está, então? – Saga gritou de volta, ainda no chão. – Onde ele está?

- CHEGA! – Aiolos finalmente fez jus à sua força, afastando Aiolia e pegando Saga pelo braço. – Chega, os dois. Saga, você vem comigo.

O tranco que sentiu ao ver que Aiolos o puxava pelo braço não o impediu de ver as lágrimas no rosto de Aiolia. Aiolos também viu, mas apenas acenou a cabeça para o irmão e continuou puxando Saga até seu quarto.

- Você não vai me drogar de novo! - Saga gemeu, mas Aiolos o empurrava para seu quarto. - Eu não vou tomar remédio nenhum, e você não vai me dar outra injeção pra me apagar!

- Pelo amor de Deus, não faz isso mais difícil do que já é! - Aiolos mantinha o braço de Saga preso em seu agarre, e por mais que se debatesse, o geminiano não conseguia se soltar.

Mas ele não estava disposto a desistir. E, por mais que lhe doesse ter que fazer isso, não lhe restava outra opção.

Usou o próprio punho de Aiolos como alavanca para tentar torcê-lo, e depois de solto tentou neutralizá-lo com um soco. Os reflexos do outro o alertaram a tempo de impedir que o golpe o atingisse com força total, mas ainda assim conseguiu que seu punho o acertasse de raspão. Aiolos não caiu, mas seus olhos aparentavam tanta dor que parecia que o golpe o acertara com força total.

Seu coração também doeu, mas isso agora não importava - ele estava livre. Virou-se para correr para fora daquela casa, mas sentiu seu braço ser puxado para trás num solavanco. Em segundos, os braços de Aiolia envolviam seu pescoço num mata-leão.

- Olos, pega o remédio, corre! - A voz de Aiolia não admitia recusa. - Pelo amor de Deus, não enrola e pega logo!

O terror de ser novamente sedado voltou, mas quanto mais ele se debatia, mais os braços de Aiolia se fechavam em torno de si.

Aiolos tinha a seringa na mão, um hematoma no lado de seu rosto e lágrimas nos olhos. Aiolia seguia gritando para que ele o sedasse logo, mas ele continuava sem se mexer, olhando para ele com tanta tristeza nos olhos que ela até parecia genuína.

- Se você não der o remédio, eu faço ele apagar por falta de ar. - Aiolia disse num tom raivoso, enquanto sua vista escurecia na medida que ele o privava da capacidade de respirar. - Escolhe, Olos, e não brinca comigo. Hoje ele passou de todos os limites, e se cê me deixar pra resolver essa merda eu mato esse filho da puta.

- Ele é um homem doente, Olia. - A voz do outro soava abafada. - Ele não tem culpa, você sabe que ele não teve culpa…

- Dá o remédio nele, Olos. - O agarre de Aiolia ficou ainda mais forte. - Porque cê sabe que eu quero fazer com ele agora. Então anda logo.

Aiolos continuava parado.

Mas logo o ar lhe faltou de vez e ele não viu mais nada.

OOO

_- Kanon, abre essa porta! Eu sei que você tá aí no banheiro de chuveiro ligado há mais de uma hora! Não tem pena de gastar energia, não? _

_- ..._

_- Kanon, se você não abrir a porta eu pego a chave-mestra pra abrir ela na marra! _

_- ..._

_- Eu avisei! _

_- ... _

_- Taí, ó, eu disse que eu- Mas o que é que você está fazendo?_

_- Mas que merda, Saga! Mas será possível que eu não posso ter cinco minutos de privacidade nessa casa? _

_- Ei-_

_- Me deixa sozinho, sai do meu quarto! _

_- Pra quê, pra você ficar batendo punheta o dia inteiro? Tá ficando louco? Tá perdendo o juízo? _

_- Ué, não quer me ver fazendo isso não destranca a porta do meu banheiro por fora! _

_- Mas é que você passa o dia fora de casa e quando tá aqui tá fechado dentro do quarto! Onde foi que você esteve o dia todo? _

_- Tava treinando. _

_- Mentira! Eu estive no ginásio de judô, e lá você não tava! _

_- Mas... Mas que diabo, Saga! Deu pra ficar no meu pé agora? _

_- Dei sim! Você sabe que as coisas não são mais como antes! Não dá mais pra cê ficar nas suas crises de adolescente, a gente tem que cuidar da casa, cuidar do Olia! _

_- Eu cuido mais do Olia do que você, então não me vem com essa. _

_- E tem o Natal que a gente tem que ajudar o Shion a organizar! A festa é em dois dias, e nisso você não tá ajudando em nada que eu sei. _

_- ...Eu não quero ir em festa nenhuma, Saga. _

_- Como que não quer? _

_- Não quero, ué! Não quero... Eu não acho que a gente tenha o que festejar. _

_- A Dinda jamais iria permitir que não tivesse festa no Natal, Kanon. Você sabe disso. _

_´- É, eu sei, mas eu não quero ir assim mesmo. _

_- Kanon... Você tá muito esquisito, eu nunca te vi assim. Tem um tempo que eu ando reparando, você tá muito diferente... O que é que está acontecendo? _

_- Nada, Saga... Não tá acontecendo nada. _

_- Kan- Ei, pera aí, eu tou falando com você! Onde você vai? _

_- Me deixa, Saga, me deixa!..._

_..._

_- Shura, oi! _

_- Fala, Saga! _

_- Vem cá, você viu o Kanon? Ele me falou que ia ter um treino extra hoje à tarde com o Dohko... _

_- Treino extra?_

_- Isso._

_- Olha, ele teve aqui sim; mas acho que não veio pra treino, não... Ele veio buscar o Olos pra fazerem alguma coisa, depois não vi mais. _

_- O Olos? _

_- É. Cê sabe como eles andam grudados ultimamente. Desde a festa do natal, né? Tá de um jeito que eu inclusive acho que teu irmão tá querendo trocar você pelo Olos! _

_- É, né..._

_- Ei, calma, não precisa ficar chateado, é uma piada... _

_- Eu não tô chateado. _

_- Ceeeerto. Mas então, aconteceu alguma coisa que cê precisa encontrar o Kanon? _

_- Não... Não é nada, não._

_..._

Os flashes, agora, vinham um atrás do outro. Não confusos como antes: Agora eles eram cenários, diálogos, imagens tão vívidas que, caso ele não soubesse que eram uma ilusão, juraria que eram lembranças reais. Conseguia rememorar até mesmo da textura da porta de madeira do banheiro onde Kanon – ou a projeção ilusória dele – estava. Conseguia sentir suas bochechas ardendo ao vê-lo seminu e meio molhado no banheiro, seu belo corpo de adolescente mostrando indiscretas evidências do que ele fazia, a vigorosa excitação que ele interrompera. Conseguia perceber o quanto ele ficou vexado e apreensivo, e como o fato de Kanon escapulir de seu escrutínio o irritava. Conseguia reconhecer uma raiva mal-contida em seu tom de voz ao perguntar o paradeiro de seu irmão a Shura – então um jovem muito diferente de suas memórias do cavaleiro de capricórnio e dolorosamente parecido com um rapaz normal. E conseguia recordar com apreensão da pontada de ciúmes que queimava seu peito quando ouviu dele que Kanon lhe mentira para ficar com Aiolos.

Eles o drogaram de novo, só podiam tê-lo drogado de novo. E, fraco como estava, ele não conseguia lutar contra as ilusões – porque é o que elas são, _ilusões_ – que invadiam sua mente.

E ainda tinham a coragem de usar a figura de Kanon daquela maneira, de sexualizar a imagem de seu irmão diante dos seus olhos... Porém ele jamais olharia para seu irmão dessa forma. Jamais. Ele arrancaria seus olhos fora se fosse preciso, mas nunca olharia seu irmão com desejo nos olhos, por mais que Kanon fosse capaz de tentá-lo...

Porque até mesmo isso lhe parecia bem característico de seu irmão, que tanto zombava de si ao desmentir a pureza de seus votos para Atena. Saga sabia que seu irmão poderia descer a esse ponto. Sim, porque Kanon era imoral, perverso, depravado, ele sabia, ele sempre soube – só houve um bom tempo em que ele não queria acreditar.

Por isso nunca se arrependera de tê-lo trancado na cela do Cabo Sounion, nunca.

Nunca.

- Acorda, Saga.

Fez um esforço hercúleo para abrir os olhos, e viu Aiolia ao lado de sua cama. Estava novamente no quarto que chamavam de seu naquela casa maldita, naquela ilusão horrorosa de onde ele não conseguia achar saída.

- O Aiolos saiu, o Shura levou ele pra dar uma volta, ele tava muito nervoso. Não é pra menos. – A lembrança do mata-leão o deixou perturbado, e Aiolia leu essa apreensão em seus olhos. - Não precisa ficar com medo, eu não vou tentar te matar nem nada. Cê sabe, pelo menos devia saber que eu nunca seria capaz. Mas... Agora a gente vai conversar um pouco. Eu e você.

Os olhos de Aiolia seguiam sobre si, inchados e cansados ao ponto de ficarem quase irreconhecíveis. Tentou se levantar, mas ainda se sentia fraco.

- Tem um ditado popular aqui na cidade que diz que nossa família é marcada pela tragédia. Eu nunca duvidei. – Aiolia dizia num tom monocórdico. – Nunca me faltaram motivos pra não acreditar. A morte da tia, a morte do pai, a morte da mãe. Mas ainda naquele tempo a gente tinha alegria, bem ou mal a gente meio que sabia que tudo ia acabar dando certo...

Saga levantou o tronco para então se sentar na cabeceira da cama, devagar. Como se testasse os reflexos do seu próprio corpo, tão embaralhado pelo mar de ilusões que invadira sua mente.

- ...Era no que eu acreditava, sabe? Até aquele dia. – Aiolia continuava falando, os olhos fixos no nada. – Aquele dia, Saga. Eu sei que você não esqueceu, você só não quer se lembrar. – Ele fechou os olhos, engolindo pesadamente. – Até nisso você é um covarde, Saga.

- Do... que...

- Do que eu estou falando? – Aiolia soltou um riso seco, mas seus olhos estavam duros como nunca. – Será possível que você realmente esqueceu? Esqueceu daquilo? De antes?... Dele?

- Aiolia... As coisas não são o que parecem ser, as...

- Eu sei o que me lembro, Saga. Eu nunca tive a bênção de me perder na loucura ou no esquecimento. Fui o único, sabe? Porque o Aiolos... – Outro riso seco. - ...O Aiolos enlouqueceu junto com você. Não do mesmo jeito, mas não deixa de ser uma forma de loucura. Ele se desdobra e dá o que tem e o que não tem pra cuidar de você, pra que nada lhe falte. Mesmo que você mesmo se jogue uma, duas, mil vezes na ilusão que você mesmo cria. É nisso que ele se perde, é nisso que ele ocupa a cabeça dele pra não pensar. Não lembrar o que aconteceu, o que ele _viu_ acontecer.

Suas mãos formigavam, ele estava preso. Sabia que sua situação estava piorando, o cerco da armadilha psíquica se fechando em torno de si, usando suas fraquezas mais secretas para isso.

- E pode ser que... Eu acho que pode ser que você esteja pronto, porque em toda sua ilusão de "cavaleiro que protege uma deusa da bondade"... – Ele hesitou, e a memória onde contava a Aiolia uma história de criança voltou à sua mente. - Você nunca tinha falado dele, nunca tinha incluído ele diretamente no seu delírio. Ou então eu estou errado e você não está pronto porra nenhuma, mas eu tou pouco me fodendo.

Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas foi sufocado por um aperto inexplicável no seu peito.

Sua fraqueza, ele, sempre ele.

- ...Então você quer saber onde está o Kanon, não é? – Saga arregalou os olhos, fixos na expressão vazia de Aiolia. – Vem comigo.

OOO

* * *

><p>Human Being, 2212/2014

* * *

><p>Post scriptums: Mais uma vez, agradecendo aqui as reviews que recebi da linda da <strong>Lune Kuruta <strong>e de **HKitty906**! Muito obrigada pela lembrança, sempre! E - bem - como vocês podem ver, o momento está chegando. Está mais perto que longe, folks...

Pra não perder o hábito: como sempre, Stay tuned!

E repetindo - ssa fic também está no Nyah, com capa e arte a cada capítulo. Procurem por mim lá, estou com o mesmo 'nom de plume'. E no Tumblr tem a versão (mal)traduzida para o inglês dessa fic, também com as artes postadas - procurem por meu tumblr user que é 'hbeing' - botem aí o habitual tumblr(ponto)com e cês me acham.


	7. VII

**VII**

* * *

><p>O sol do amanhecer ainda não tinha aparecido, mas já tingia as águas da península Ática de um tom que ora lembrava dourado, ora prateado – como se o mar fosse feito de metal líquido.<p>

Saga já vira esse nascer do Sol algumas vezes.

Sabia onde estava. Mas até mesmo o local – o Cabo Sounion, próximo às ruínas do templo de Poseidon – era diferente do que se lembrava. Não havia resquícios do Santuário. Nem dos postos de vigília no Templo de Poseidon.

O que havia era um balneário de luxo – onde ficava a casa que ele parecia morar.

Aiolia estacionou o carro que usou para percorrer uma distância que lhe pareceu ridiculamente pequena. Pararam na entrada de um sopé de escadaria, que dava para um antigo mirante próximo às ruínas do Templo.

- Faz tempo que ninguém vem aqui. – Aiolia disse, enquanto subia as escadas puxando-o pelo braço. – Já era um lugar meio largado na época, porque fizeram o mirante novo nas imediações do Templo. Sabe como é, ponto turístico, ia ter mais movimento, podiam capitalizar o mirante. Acabou virando um lugar onde a gente vinha matar aula de manhã, fumar escondido à tarde, dar uns amassos à noite, fazer umas festas à luz da lua. O point da vadiagem, diriam alguns. Mas ainda assim é aqui que se tem a melhor vista de todo o Cabo.

Ao fim das escadas, estava a área construída do mirante. E, mais próximo da falésia, um portão de grade fechado com cadeado que isolava o barranco de areia e rocha. Aiolia segurou o portão, apoiando os pés para saltar por cima dele.

- Pula o portão, Saga.

- Hã?

- Você já fez isso inúmeras vezes, vai logo.

Saga imitou o outro, e eles passaram para a área mais próxima da borda. Sentiu uma vertigem que quase o levou ao chão quando viu o que havia abaixo, onde o mar quebrava. Não tanto pelo que viu, mas pelo que não viu, mas deveria ver: Era o mesmo ponto do Cabo onde ficava prisão do Cabo Sounion, onde ficavam os traidores de Atena. A maré estava baixa e a prisão deveria estar descoberta pela maré, mas não havia nada. Nada além de uma falésia íngreme, onde o mar quebrava com fúria.

- Quando eu era menor, eu era mais gordinho, não conseguia pular o portão como vocês pulavam quanto tinham a mesma idade. – Aiolia andou em direção ao barranco, levando-o pela mão. - Como não consegui, naquele dia. Eu vim porque me falaram que ouviram vocês dois gritando enquanto subiam até aqui. Não que vocês dois não brigassem, mas em público? Difícil. Fiquei curioso, queria ver, perguntar o que tava acontecendo, pra variar. Aí eu cheguei, e precisei gritar muito pra que vocês parassem de brigar e me vissem ali. Você pulou de volta, me levou pra casa... Disse que ia ficar tudo bem.

Pararam ambos na borda da falésia; Saga lutava para controlar sua tontura. Aiolia não parecia afetado. Olhava para baixo, vendo a espuma branca das ondas que se quebravam contra o paredão de rocha.

- Eu não ouvi tudo, mas vi vocês dois brigando. Brigando mesmo, pra valer. Você parecia possuído, até chegou a bater nele. Também disse um monte de coisa: que ele era sujo, que ele não prestava, que nunca mais queria ver a cara dele, que ele só servia pra trazer dor e tragédia pros outros. – A voz de Aiolia soava distante. – Você foi até o portão e pulou, me levou pra casa. – Saga sentiu suas pernas bambearem, mas o agarre de Aiolia o sustentou de pé, ali, olhando para a borda do barranco. – Eu pedi pra que ele viesse junto, mas ele não veio. Você tinha dito antes que não queria mais ver ele dentro de casa, nunca mais, e parece que ele escolheu justo aquela hora pra te obedecer. A gente encontrou o Aiolos no pé da escada, e ele subiu feito uma bala pra falar com ele. Eu esperava que o Olos convencesse vocês a pararem de brigar, porque eu não queria que ele saísse de casa... Eu achava que era só uma briga feia, que ia acabar passando, que você ia acabar pedindo desculpas, ele ia aceitar e tudo ia ficar bem até a hora da janta. Aí ele ia vir me contar uma história, dessas de princesas, deuses e cavaleiros que lutam pela bondade e pela justiça, tão parecidas com os delírios que você tem. Não é a toa, Saga. Você também gostava delas, até as recontava pra mim. Ele era ótimo pra inventar histórias. Só que ele gostava mais dos vilões. Dizia que os mocinhos eram chatos...

Uma sensação de urgência, forte como jamais havia sentido, fez com que ele andasse vários passos para trás ao se soltar. Sua cabeça pulsava como se fosse se partir ao meio; num crescendo que culminou com um estalo de dor que o levou ao chão, de joelhos.

Aiolia permaneceu no mesmo lugar, mas agora olhava para ele.

- Foi aí, Saga, onde você está, que eu vi ele pela última vez, há treze anos. E é aqui, no fundo desse penhasco, que ele deve estar. A gente nunca conseguiu encontrar o corpo.

OOO

_- Como você teve coragem?... Como foi que você teve coragem?! _

_A raiva. Ela queimava seu peito, e nem mesmo a visão do rosto do irmão banhado em lágrimas conseguia evitar que ela se retroalimentasse de si mesma. Raiva, dor, raiva, dor, raiva, dor... _

_Ciúme. _

_- Saga, espera, me escuta... não é isso que você tá pensando, eu não..._

_- Acha que foi pra isso que a Dinda aceitou a gente na casa dela? Acha que foi pra isso que ela criou a gente como se fosse nossa mãe? Pra você, seu pervertido, fazer isso depois que ela morresse? O que foi que você disse pra ele, hein? Como foi que você convenceu ele a fazer parte disso? _

_- Não foi assim, Saga, aconteceu! Claro que a gente não planejou isso, você acha que alguém planeja uma coisa ass-_

_- CLARO QUE PLANEJA! VOCÊ PLANEJOU! VOCÊ SEDUZIU ELE, SANGUE DO TEU SANGUE, FILHO DA MULHER QUE TE CRIOU COMO SE FOSSE DELA!_

_- Não, olha, não foi assim, você não entende..._

_- É ÓBVIO que eu não entendo. Tem como entender uma coisa assim? Tem? Tem como entender uma indignidade dessa? O tamanho da traição que você fez à memória da nossa família? _

_- Saga- _

_- Cala a boca! - Seu punho acertou o rosto do irmão, que não fez nada para se defender. Ele estava derrotado antes mesmo de cair no chão. Mas ele não conseguia prestar atenção em como seu irmão implorava uma chance para se explicar. Tudo que conseguia ver era a raiva, a urgência de fazê-lo pagar por aquele pecado asqueroso. _

_Ele iria pagar, ele iria pagar. Ah, ele iria pagar. _

_- Cala essa boca! Tá vendo o que você me fez fazer? Seu degenerado, imundo, puto desgraçado! E ainda tem a coragem de dizer que ele sente o quê por você? Amor? Você é que é louco, você é que não presta! _

_- Eu não planejei isso, eu não queria que isso acontecesse! Você não entende, não vai entender nunca! É essa a sua sorte, Saga, você não sabe o que é isso, o que é sentir isso, o que ele sente por mim, o que eu sinto por v-_

_- Por quem, hã? Por ele? Vai ter a pachorra de dizer na minha cara, na cara do teu irmão, que você ama ele? Que essa merda é amor? Que você ama o cara que foi criado contigo como se fosse teu irmão? _

_- Não, não é isso. Você não entende... _

_A voz dele vinha abafada pelos soluços, mas ele não se importava. Como Kanon pôde fazer isso com ele? Como eles dois puderam fazer isso com ele, como? Aquilo não podia ficar sem punição, Kanon não poderia tê-lo traído assim. Kanon não tinha o direito. E ele sabia que era culpa dele. Sabia, porque... Era isso que ele fazia, ele mesmo viu no dia que abriu o banheiro e o viu fazendo o que fazia enquanto fingia que tomava banho. Era isso que ele provocava nos outros, ele sentiu, ele também sentiu. _

_Será que ele já pensava no outro? _

_Seu coração se encheu de ódio de novo. _

_- Não entendo, não quero entender. Seu sujo, pervertido, imundo! Só serve pra trazer dor e desgraça, pra mim e pra todo mundo que te cerca! É por isso que eu te quero longe, ouviu bem? Longe! Pega tuas coisas e some da nossa vida, some da nossa vida, some! Eu nunca mais quero ver a sua cara na minha frente! _

_- Sag-_

_- NÃO ME CHAMA NUNCA MAIS PELO NOME, SEU PUTO INFELIZ! – Outro safanão, outro, e mais outro; os cabelos de Kanon balançavam à medida que ele o golpeava. - EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR SUA VOZ, EU NÃO QUERO VER SUA CARA, EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SUMA DA MINHA VIDA, EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA! _

_Kanon não disse mais nada. Ficou ali, sentado no chão, enquanto ele cravava as unhas nas palmas das mãos para não jogá-lo penhasco afora. A raiva ainda o comia por dentro porque ele sabia o que Kanon tinha feito, ele sabia do que o irmão era capaz porque ele também sentiu, ele deve ter feito o outro sentir a mesma coisa. _

_A memória o queimava, queimava tudo em que tocava como rastilho de pólvora, todas as outras memórias de seu irmão obliteradas pela visão em sua mente. Saga ouvira os gemidos abafados detrás da porta; abriu com a chave-mestra para ver o que Kanon fazia; lá estavam os dois. Seu coração ardia pela traição de ver Kanon com Aiolos, Aiolos, de todas as pessoas do mundo, Aiolos. Dentro do banheiro, o cabelo despenteado e a camiseta levantada porque as mãos de Kanon o tocavam. O rosto de Aiolos afogueado, o volume intumescido no meio das suas pernas, a mão dele estava dentro da calça de Kanon. Como não podiam, como nunca deveriam, ele não podia aceitar. _

_Mas não. Desde aquele dia, aquele maldito Natal, eles não se desgrudavam, não foi isso que Shura disse? Não se desgrudavam, ele deveria saber, ele deveria ter pensado nisso, não pensou. Claro, como pensaria? _

_- Nunca mais, ouviu bem? Nunca mais me dirija a palavra, nunca mais chegue perto de mim, do Aiolia e até do Aiolos, seu imundo desgraçado! Some, desaparece! _

_Quando terminou a frase, ouviu Aiolia gritando. Não conseguia pensar em ter vergonha, em checar o quanto o menino tinha ouvido, não queria sequer imaginar que uma criança fosse testemunha de tamanha indignidade. Mas Aiolia pedia que eles saíssem dali, saíssem eles dois. _

_Kanon não se levantou do chão, e se ele o tivesse feito ele o empurraria de novo. Andou até a cerca, esperando que Kanon ficasse lá. Ele ficou. _

_- Calma, Olia, calma... Eu vou te levar pra casa. Vai ficar tudo bem, foi só um susto, a gente já vai. _

_Pulou a cerca, pegou Aiolia pela mão e andou em direção à sua casa, sem olhar para trás. _

...

- Quem te deu o direito de fazer isso, Olia?

A voz de Aiolos era calma, pausada, mas a reprovação em seu tom era clara. Saga não levantou o rosto para olhá-lo, porque as lágrimas continuavam escorrendo do seu rosto sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para segurá-las.

- Por que o Saga merece saber, ele precisa se lembrar do que aconteceu. – Aiolia disse, a voz embargada pelo choro. – Do que ele_ fez_.

- O Saga não teve culpa. – Aiolos respondeu, pausando cada palavra. – O Kanon fez uma escolha.

- Escolha? Você acha que ele, logo ele, escolheria isso? – Apontou para a beirada da falésia. - Que foi uma escolha dele o que aconteceu, o que nós perdemos, o que eu perdi?

- Todos nós perdemos, Olia... Todos nós perdemos tanto, mas...

- Foi aqui que minha infância acabou, Olos. Foi aqui, bem aqui. Porque naquele dia eu perdi tudo: Eu perdi o Saga que eu amava, eu perdi você também. E eu perdi o Kanon. O direito de olhar para as fotos dele, de lembrar dele com o carinho que ele sempre me deu. Porque o Saga esqueceu na loucura, você esqueceu na sua obsessão de controlar o incontrolável, e eu? E eu, Olos, o que ficou pra mim? Vê-lo ser varrido para debaixo do tapete, não poder nem falar dele como se ele não existisse, fosse indigno de existir? E ele era, ah, como ele era. Mas eu sou o único aqui que realmente se lembra dele, porque eu me recuso a me esquecer dele.

- Você não ouse dizer isso. – Aiolos falou entre os dentes. – Eu nunca esqueci dele, nunca.

Saga crispou os dedos no chão de terra.

- Não? Então onde estão suas memórias dele, Aiolos? Onde? Como que você está aqui, dizendo que ele faria isso por uma escolha? Eu nunca entendi... – Aiolia disse, entre as lágrimas. – Eu nunca entendi isso vindo de você, logo de você. Então me fala: O que aconteceu? O que é que eu não sei nessa história? O que foi isso que aconteceu e que custou a vida do Kanon, a sanidade do Saga, e te aleijou emocionalmente pelo resto da tua vida?

Aiolos não disse nada; apenas mantinha os olhos fixos no chão.

- Por favor, Olos... – Aiolia sussurrou, entre lágrimas. – Eu preciso saber. Eu mereço saber.

- Olia... Vai pra casa. – Aiolos disse, pausando cada palavra numa calma fingida. – Deixa que eu levo o Saga. Lá, depois, a gente conversa. Eu prometo que...

- Tá, Aiolos. – Aiolia o cortou num riso seco carregado de ironia, apesar dos olhos ainda estarem cheio de lágrimas. - Eu já ouvi isso antes, esqueceu? Mas tudo bem, eu vou pra casa. Depois você me enrola com alguma coisa, não é isso que você vai fazer? Na sua cabeça você já decidiu que era melhor que eu ficasse na santa ignorância, então não adianta.

Aiolia deu as costas e foi embora. E, nesse movimento, Saga viu a si próprio quando fazia o mesmo, deixando o irmão para trás.

OOO

* * *

><p>Human Being, 2912/2014

* * *

><p>Post scriptums: Então que taí mais um capítulo de Maya, um cadinho adiantado pra não atrasar. Mais uma vez, agradecendo aqui as reviews que recebi da linda da <strong>Lune Kuruta <strong>e de **HKitty906**! E também a **Needy** que tardou mas não falhou né (HAHAHAHA). E fiquem atentos - uma sugestão da Lune pode se tornar realidade. Olho no tâmbler, folks!

Pra não perder o hábito: como sempre, Stay tuned!

E repetindo - ssa fic também está no Nyah, com capa e arte a cada capítulo. Procurem por mim lá, estou com o mesmo 'nom de plume'. E no Tumblr tem a versão (mal)traduzida para o inglês dessa fic, também com as artes postadas - procurem por meu tumblr user que é 'hbeing' - botem aí o habitual tumblr(ponto)com e cês me acham.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

* * *

><p>Os dedos de Saga continuavam apertando a terra, não só pela tontura que o mareava.<p>

Suas memórias de santo caído e redimido agora eram misturadas a uma torrente de imagens daquela realidade.

Eram tantas, todas juntas; um fluxo incessante de imagens, sons e sensações que lhe contavam uma história em que ele fora uma criança amada por uma tia que o criou como mãe, junto com seu irmão e seus primos. Contavam-lhe o quanto ele a amava, do quanto ele lhe era grato, do quanto ele foi feliz e, também, amado dentro daquela família. Contavam também a dor de vê-la perder seu tio, o homem que lhe criou como um pai, para um acidente de carro quando Aiolia tinha menos de dois anos. E da dor ainda maior de vê-la adoecer e perder a luta contra um câncer; e de como ele, Aiolos e Kanon se dedicaram para cuidar do pequeno Aiolia enquanto Shion e seus outros parentes assumiam os negócios da família.

Mas mesmo naquele tempo ainda era feliz, isso ainda havia sido antes de...

Aiolos se sentou ao seu lado, e ele seguia tentando achar ordem no caos de memórias de duas realidades que se misturavam, tendo como único ponto em comum a dor surda pela tristeza raivosa que ele sempre sentira em seu peito, replicada pelas memórias que borbulhavam sem controle em sua mente e que finalmente parecia ter resposta dentro delas, se encontrar dentro das imagens de uma vida que ele via como uma ilusão, um sonho.

Ou será que sua vida como cavaleiro é que fora um sonho?

- Eu nunca mais tinha vindo aqui. – A voz de Aiolos parecia distante, nostálgica. E Saga tinha agora as recordações de ter vindo naquele lugar várias vezes. Muitas delas com Kanon porque...

- ...Esse era o lugar preferido dele... – Viu seus lábios sussurrarem quase que contra sua vontade.

- Sim. – Um sorriso pálido, triste, brincou nos lábios de Aiolos. – Era aqui que ele vinha sentar, relaxar, espairecer, pensar, ver o sol se pôr, ver o sol nascer. – Ele fechou os olhos, seu queixo tremia enquanto ele engolia seu choro. – Você se lembra?

Saga levantou os olhos para olhá-lo, mesmo que as lágrimas escorressem. A dor surda agora se misturava à raiva, ciúme, tristeza, revolta, culpa. Todos os sentimentos que o levaram àquela briga, e todos os sentimentos que vieram depois.

Tão iguais aos que sentira na briga que se recordava, na qual trancara o irmão na cela do Cabo Sounion por alta traição.

Ele já não sabia mais dizer o que era real.

As imagens continuavam borbulhando sem controle em sua mente.

Os olhos de Aiolos estavam perdidos na linha do horizonte. Ele, aquele Aiolos que não morrera como traidor; mas que ele sabia - ele sentia – que tinha morrido um pouco por dentro porque foi seduzido por Kanon, naquela adolescência conturbada que ele também se lembrava.

Sim, lembrava, porque ele agora também tinha as memórias do adolescente confuso que não podia mostrar suas fragilidades para ninguém; e se debatia entre os deveres de mais velho da família, os exemplos que tinha que dar, e a vontade de ser livre, de se aventurar, de trilhar seus próprios caminhos...

Mas esses caminhos acabaram se tornando tão escuros, tão assustadores... Cheios dos desejos que nunca, nunca tivera a coragem de sequer admitir para si mesmo.

- Aqui, na beira desse penhasco, aconteceu tanta coisa... - Aiolos seguia falando, os olhos fixos no horizonte onde o sol já apontava. - Eu mesmo já vi com ele um nascer do sol assim, como esse, bem aqui. Logo depois da festa do Natal. A última dele. Você estava com uma menina, uma das que te achavam lindo, o galã da escola...

A visão veio à sua cabeça, simultaneamente às palavras de Aiolos, clara como se estivesse acabado de acontecer. A festa de Natal, no píer próximo ao mirante onde estavam agora. Aiolia brincando com garotos de sua idade, onde ele reconhecia Milo, Camus, Shaka, Mu. Shura num canto, conversando com uma garota, seu nervosismo oculto numa fachada de naturalidade que se parecia tanto com a que ele mesmo usava. Lembrava também da menina que estava ali com ele, uma das garotas de sua classe, ele sabia que ela gostava dele.

Ele se lembrava de como queria gostar dela, ou de alguma outra. E de como estava disposto a fazer isso acontecer. Porque era o certo, era o melhor.

Shion mesmo havia dito, ele e Aiolos tinham que cuidar da família que lhes restara. E Saga entendera que isso também significava que ele tinha que servir de exemplo; um exemplo de retidão de caráter digno de sua madrinha.

Por isso ele queria fazer o correto, se encaixar. Era a única opção válida que tinha, porque... A outra era impensável. Impensável.

Kanon o viu com a menina, não disse nada. Mas seus olhos disseram. Lembrava-se da incredulidade de Kanon ao vê-lo com ela, ali, diante de todos os seus amigos e membros da família. Kanon, que andava tão estranho, e que despertava coisas tão estranhas - e escuras - dentro de si.

Ele jamais disse uma palavra sobre isso a alguém. Mas os olhos de Kanon, a maneira como ele o olhara ali, naquela noite...

Seu peito voltou a arder, a raiva e a culpa misturadas à tontura das memórias que vinham aos borbotões.

Antes daquele dia, antes do dia em que o surpreendeu naquele banheiro... Antes. Antes ainda, quando o via dormir, quando pedia a ele um espacinho na cama para que conseguissem juntos conciliar o sono... Seu coração se aquecia de felicidade em estar perto dele, em sentir o cheiro dele. Em passar os dedos no cabelo dele, em rir com ele de alguma besteira que só eles dois entendiam. Os olhos dele, o carinho com que ele acariciava seus cabelos...

Mas ele teve o valor de não ceder. Ele resistiu, resistiu o quanto pôde.

Ele resistiu a Kanon.

Kanon entregou-se a Aiolos.

- Kanon sumiu da festa logo cedo, pegou escondido uma garrafa de uísque e veio até aqui. Todo mundo achou que ele estava querendo bancar o adolescente birrento pra não ficar na festa e ninguém deu muita atenção, mas ele estava tão bravo, tão mexido... Eu sabia que ele não era de beber, então que eu vim atrás dele, como eu sempre ia atrás dele. - Aiolos deu de ombros, olhando para o horizonte como se nele visse uma tela para o passado. - Eu achei ele, aqui, sentado bebendo no gargalo, resmungando e praguejando contra alguma coisa. Eu pedi licença pra sentar do lado dele, tomar uns tragos também. Sabe como é, aquela janela do ano em que nós temos a mesma idade. Se ele podia beber porque roubou a garrafa, eu também queria um pouco, não? Mas ele não queria deixar, eu tive que insistir muito pra ele acabar deixando eu pegar a garrafa também. Aí a gente começou a beber junto, porque eu também queria beber, sabe? As pessoas dizem que se bebe pra comemorar ou pra esquecer... Eu tinha o que querer esquecer.

O aperto em seu peito piorou, Aiolos o viu se encolhendo, mas não se intimidou e continuou falando.

- Eu não sei quando foi que começou. Não sei quando foi que eu comecei a vê-lo desse jeito. Não sei. E também nós nunca conversamos sobre isso, Saga. É um tabu, eu e você jamais tocamos nesse assunto. Não sei se você fez isso pelo Olia, ou porque também te doía demais. Não interessa, não mais. Hoje sou eu quem vai te falar o que aconteceu, o que começou naquela noite. Eu preciso.

Aiolos piscou, algumas lágrimas pularam de seus olhos. Mas ele estava, estranhamente, em paz. Menos alterado do que ele, sem dúvida. Porque o aperto no peito agora já era um formigamento em todo o corpo, uma sensação de ódio, ciúme agudo, raiva e dor que ele já sentira antes, ele sabia.

Ele já tinha se lembrado, porque sentira tudo isso bem ali onde estava.

- Eu o amava, Saga. O amava. Nunca o esqueci, nunca deixei de amá-lo, eu nunca consegui. Talvez até nem tenha tentado, sabe. O Olia tá errado, mas ele não sabe de tudo, não pode saber. Nunca pôde. É meu fardo, meu. Ele também tinha o dele, Saga. E não era me amar. O dele... O dele era mais pesado. Tão mais pesado.

Saga se encolheu, a garganta fechada e o coração aos pulos no peito.

Aiolos sabia, como soube no dia em que o surpreendeu tentando matar a bebê Atena. Ele sabia seu segredo mais escuro. Seu monstro no armário. Kanon sabia também, ele sempre foi capaz de lê-lo como uma precisão assustadora.

Como irmão, como cavaleiro, os dois sempre souberam, mesmo ali onde sua vida de santo não era real. Aquela parte da história não mudara, não mudaria nunca, ele sabia.

- Foi naquele dia que eu entendi, sabe? Foi sim. Ele estava ali, praguejando, já meio alto, porque estava se mordendo de ciúmes. Dizendo que você era um cínico, que não gostava daquela menina, não podia gostar daquela menina. Eu perguntei o porquê, ele disse que você devia gostar de meninas tanto quanto ele gostava... Ele ficou branco quando se deu conta do que ele tinha acabado de falar. - Aiolos sorriu, os olhos ainda presos no mar. - Eu conseguia ver a vergonha no rosto dele, Saga, mas eu fiquei feliz... Por mais que ele não me amasse, eu não estava sozinho, eu não era o único. Eu também sabia o que era gostar do que não podia ser, do que era impensável, do que não era o certo. Mas ali... eu não sei, não me importava, porque era ele quem estava ali do meu lado. Eu não sei de onde eu tirei coragem, mas eu disse que eu entendia. Que eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ele não se mexeu, não se levantou, nada. Olhou pro mar, pra lua, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele todo tão cheio de medo.

Sim, Saga sabia, também entendia.

Shion os vira uma noite, no quarto, quando ele deitava abraçado com Kanon e brincava com seus cabelos. Estar perto de Kanon era algo que ele amara desde sempre. A madrinha os via juntos assim; ela sorria e fechava a porta lhe mandando um beijo. Eram então crianças, eles dois.

Mas naquele dia Shion o tirou dali, disse que ele precisava dormir em sua própria cama. Que não era adequado que dois rapazes dormissem juntos na mesma cama daquele jeito.

Ele tinha catorze anos. Foi a primeira vez que entendeu.

Foi a primeira vez em que realmente sentiu medo.

Ele não queria mais ouvir. Mas sabia que Aiolos não ia parar.

- Ele não me disse nada, eu não disse nada. Eu só levantei minha mão pra pegar no rosto dele, e ele não me recusou. Eu já tinha beijado uma menina antes, num dos encontros do pessoal do judô no ginásio de esportes. Pra ver se eu tirava ele da minha cabeça, sabe? E, bom, não funcionou. Eu não sei de onde eu tirei coragem, talvez tenha sido do uísque. Eu beijei ele naquela noite, não foi meu primeiro beijo. Mas foi o dele. Isso sim era a cara dele, e ele ainda ia justificar falando que não era um "pau-mandado" que nem você. Tão metido a sabichão, tão metido a rebelde, a ovelha negra da família... Tudo da boca pra fora.

Saga sabia. Sabia que Kanon não beijaria uma menina a esmo, não como ele mesmo fez, beijando uma menina enquanto tentava crer que era aquilo que ele tinha que fazer. Não por rebeldia, e sim porque ele nunca fez muita questão de ceder para se encaixar.

Sabia que Kanon queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse fruto de amor, não do medo.

Ele beijou Aiolos. Que agora chorava, e falava aos sussurros.

- Ele percebeu no meu silêncio que eu o amava. E eu percebi no silêncio dele que ele não me amava. Eram nos silêncios que as nossas grandes verdades foram ditas. Foi no silêncio dele que eu entendi que ele não me amava, não me amaria nunca; mas que ele jamais teria o beijo que ele me deu. Ele sabia. Ele sempre soube, Saga. E ainda assim ele me deu aquele beijo, e os outros. Ele me deixou descobrir nele, no amor que eu sentia por ele, que eu podia sentir prazer, que eu podia amar, beijar e tocar outro garoto. Sem pudores, sem vergonhas. Você não sabe, não tem ideia do quanto eu sou grato a ele por isso. A gente não fazia planos, a gente sequer falava disso, sabe? Simplesmente acontecia. Eu buscava um beijo dele, a gente se beijava, se abraçava, se descobria um no outro. Um dia depois do outro, cada dia podia ser o último. E um dia foi, o em que você achou a gente.

Aiolia estava certo. Seu lado escuro que lhe custara a sanidade. Que custara a vida de Kanon. Aiolos não soube manter a distância necessária, foi engolfado pela tragédia também. Como Sagitário, como o Aiolos de agora. Não importava mais se era realidade ou fantasia. O que era realidade ou fantasia.

- Eu... Eu só não fui atrás de vocês dois porque ele me pediu. Ele me pediu, ele queria falar com você, eu não pude negar. Eu não pude. Aí... Eu vi ele aqui, de novo. No chão, chorando, eu quis pular a cerca e abraçá-lo, proteger ele da dor que eu sabia que ele estava sentindo. Porque ele não teria nunca o que ele mesmo me deixou ter, sabe? Ele sabia. Ele queria só tentar te fazer entender, e... Ele olhou pra mim, parou de chorar. Os silêncios dele, os malditos silêncios onde ele falava mais do que com palavras. Ele então andou até a cerca, fechou meus olhos e me deu um beijo. O último. E ele me pediu pra que eu cuidasse de você, que você ia precisar de mim. Foi a última coisa que ele me pediu. Eu queria tanto que ele ficasse, queria tanto que um dia nós conversássemos sobre essas coisas que gente apaixonada conversa, isso de fugir, enfrentar o mundo, foda-se que a gente era primo, criado junto como irmão. Eu queria que ele me amasse mas... Mas eu sabia desde o começo, não sabia? Eu não podia, eu não tinha como pedir pra ele não ir embora...

Saga olhou em volta, enxergando pouco pelo véu de lágrimas que obnubilava sua vista. O mirante agora lhe parecia escuro e úmido como a prisão do Cabo Sounion, onde ele condenou o irmão pela traição de sugerir a morte da Deusa.

Uma ilusão?

Não.

Uma metáfora.

Uma metáfora de como ele também condenou seu irmão pelo que viu naquele dia. Porque ele também sabia que Kanon não amava Aiolos, não o amaria nunca. Mas ele jamais fora capaz de aceitar; não o que ele sabia que Kanon sentia por ele... Mas principalmente o que ele sentia por Kanon.

E ele não tinha ideia do que tinha acabado de fazer. Tanto como quando se separou de seu irmão para deixá-lo preso na cela dos traidores...

Outra metáfora.

Ele estava levando Aiolia pelo braço, a mãozinha trêmula e gelada dele agarrada à sua. Aí, veio o grito de Aiolos, quase um urro de um animal ferido. E ele soube. Nem sequer registrou o que dizia quando falou mecanicamente a Aiolia que ficasse ali, não sentia as pernas quando subia as escadas do mirante e ouvia Aiolos chorando alto, agarrado à cerca que ele não pulou.

Do outro lado, o vazio.

O vazio que foi o que lhe restou.

Aiolos, que como Sagitário perdera a vida e ganhara o nome de traidor por sua própria boca... Outra ilusão, outra metáfora. Uma metáfora de como parte de sua alma o odiou naquele momento, o ódio primal que queria puni-lo não só por tê-lo tocado, mas por... Tê-lo deixado ir. Ele queria Aiolos punido como traidor, como pecador... Por um pecado que na verdade era seu.

Assim como a morte de Shion, a maneira como o matou... Foi ele quem primeiro lhe mostrou o monstro que tinha guardado dentro de si, quando disse ruim o que ele sentia pelo seu irmão, quando lhe mostrou o pecado que era o que sentia. Saga também o odiou, e em outra metáfora também o quis morto. E também foi ele quem encarregou a ele e a Aiolos de guardar sua família, o legado de sua madrinha. Athina. Atena.

Mas sua raiva... Seu ódio apenas ganhou corpo nas ilusões que criava para escapar do vazio. Por isso, mais do que ele odiava Aiolos ou Shion, ele odiava Kanon... Porque ele não resistiu e o deixou sozinho.

Por isso se recusava a falar dele, a lembrar dele, a deixar que o lembrassem dele. Foi ele mesmo quem criou e manteve a farsa de que se ninguém se lembrasse dele, se ninguém mencionasse sua existência, ele desapareceria. As fotos de Kanon sumiram dos porta-retratos; uma exigência muda que Aiolos acatou, mas encheu o coração de Aiolia de revolta. Aiolia tinha razão, ele e Aiolos o deixaram sozinho com sua dor porque Aiolos foi conivente.

E mais do que ele odiava Kanon... Ele odiava a si mesmo.

Por isso não se permitira chorar quando viu Aiolos chamando por seu irmão, agarrado à cerca de joelhos no chão. Não se permitira sentir a dor lancinante do vazio em sua alma nem quando o chefe da Guarda Costeira anunciou que suspenderia as buscas pelo corpo. Não se permitira sentir nada quando o colégio celebrou uma homenagem em memória dele, enquanto Aiolia empapava a camisa de Shura com lágrimas e soluços. Não se permitia sentir nada enquanto via as feridas na alma de Aiolos apodrecerem atrás da fachada de heróico cuidador do que restou de sua família – uma tarefa que o enterraria ainda mais na dor que ele também negava.

Saga sequer enxergava o quanto o vazio lhe devorava por dentro.

O vazio estava lá, ele sabia, mas não queria pensar nele. E o negou. O negou na maneira como ele cercara as memórias de Kanon com um silêncio impenetrável. O vazio não deixou que ele enxergasse a crueldade sem tamanho que ele impingia a Aiolia, a Aiolos; ou talvez se ele a enxergasse ele não se importava. Aiolos merecia. Kanon merecia. E Aiolia... Mais uma vez sozinho, tanto na bênção de sua ignorância como na maldição de suas memórias solitárias do primo-irmão que se foi.

Porém mesmo essa farsa não funcionou, porque Saga o via todos os dias. Não só no espelho, no seu rosto igual ao dele; mas principalmente no quarto desmontado para se tornar um impessoal quarto de hóspedes, no banheiro que ele mandou reformar inteiro. Mesmo com as mudanças, a imagem dele o perseguia, as memórias eram implacáveis, e não havia como negociar com as memórias. As histórias que ele contava, os olhos mornos e amorosos, como o mundo parecia sorrir quando ele também ria...

Uma parte de si seguia se agarrando no que se lembrava dele durante as noites insones, os longos períodos de silêncio olhando para o nada.

Eventualmente, até isso ele se recusou a sentir.

O estudo e o trabalho serviram bem por um tempo. Trabalhava e estudava quando tinha que ficar acordado e quando tinha que estar dormindo. Vieram os louros de bom estudante, de profissional competente que poderia gerir – junto com Aiolos – a Fundação que herdaram da família, as muitas posses atreladas ao bom nome dos Tiropoulos.

A insônia persistia, o cansaço aumentava, vieram as ausências. Os períodos onde ele de repente abria os olhos e não sabia onde estava, não sabia como chegara até ali. Os mesmos que via em seus delírios, quando seu lado escuro tomava conta do meu corpo... Mas ele não era possuído para fazer as coisas horríveis, inomináveis que ele fizera. O que ele fazia nas suas ausências? Via flashes do que ele antes chamava de realidade: A armadura dourada, a glória, a traição, seus pecados e suas dores recontados em metáforas elaboradas de sonho e fantasia que o abduziam do vazio que o engolia. Foi nessas ilusões que ordenou a morte de Aiolos, matou Shion com suas próprias mãos, odiou Kanon a ponto de deixá-lo preso para morrer, traiu o mundo e foi derrotado pela deusa a quem servia, e por ela humilhou-se em vergonha em busca da redenção de que necessitava tanto... E que conseguiu aos pés do Muro dos Lamentos.

Seus piores pecados, porém, foram reais. Cometidos por si próprio, quando ele gozava de suas perfeitas faculdades mentais. Os que o levou até ali. Onde ele realmente abandonou seu irmão porque não conseguia encarar nele o que via em si mesmo.

As ilusões eram melhores que o silêncio do vazio. O vazio de que era feito seu mundo.

Aiolos lhe dizia que ele precisava ver alguém, um terapeuta. Não dizia em palavras, mas deixava claro que ele precisava lidar com a dor. Mas quem era ele para lhe dizer isso? Uma pessoa que, a sua própria maneira, fugia tanto quanto ele...

Os lapsos aumentavam, as fantasias ficavam cada vez mais frequentes. Foi quando a ilusão se tornou sua realidade. Ele finalmente se esquecera dele. Mas também se descolou de todo o resto, substituindo toda sua vida por uma fantasia onde ele era uma espécie de mártir e seu irmão um algoz. Uma paródia de quem ele realmente foi.

Sentiu os braços de Aiolos o segurando quando os soluços rasgavam sua garganta; ele chorava alto, quase aos gritos.

Tentou se separar dele, mas acabou aceitando o abraço que ele lhe ofereceu. Chorou como não chorara naquele dia, amaldiçoando Aiolos por deixa-lo morrer, por não impedi-lo nem que fosse aos golpes; e a si mesmo por ter dito tudo o que disse, por não ter entendido... Por não ter feito, nas tantas chances que teve, o que fez Aiolos na noite em que esteve aqui, com ele.

Abraçou o vazio para então – enfim – encontrar a dor.

Ela é quem era real.

OOO

Human Being, 05/01/2015

OOO

Post scriptum rápido pra agradecer a Lune Kuruta (cujas lágrimas eu entendo demais, linda, entendo sim), HKitty906 e Needy - muito obrigada pelas reviews, gente!

E tem epílogo, calma que ainda tem epílogo!


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

><p><em>"Agora está tão longe<em>

_Ver a linha do horizonte me distrai_

_Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade_

_Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção..."_

Vento no Litoral – Legião Urbana

* * *

><p><em>- Ei, Kanon! Tá acordado?<em>

_Ele estava, Saga sabia. Então entrou, pé ante pé, guiado pela luz fraca da luminária no criado-__mudo ao lado da cama do irmão._

_A cabeça de Kanon se mexeu dentro da coberta, e ele abriu imediatamente o espaço que cabia __a Saga na sua cama._

_- O que é que você tá fazendo? – Saga entrou debaixo do edredom do irmão, protegendo-se do __frio leve do inverno costeiro junto ao calor da cama dele._

_- Ah, estou lendo um livro._

_- "Histórias de deuses e heróis"? De novo mitologia grega?_

_- Você gosta de arqueologia, eu gosto de mitologia, cada macaco no seu galho. – Kanon __retrucou, divertido; e Saga percebeu-o orgulhar-se de sua risada leve._

_- E qual é a história da vez?_

_- Os Dióscuros – Kanon respondeu, e lhe mostrou uma figura da constelação de Gêmeos. – __Cástor e Póllux. Conhece essa?_

_- Não. – Saga mentiu. – Conta pra mim?_

_Kanon sorriu, mostrando os dentes de forma vitoriosa. Saga sabia que ele adorava bancar o __esperto e contar histórias que ninguém mais conhecia. _

_Apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro do irmão enquanto ouvia Kanon começar a narrativa da __história dos filhos do Rei de Esparta. Saga gostava de ouvir voz dele e ver os lábios dele se __mexendo enquanto ele lia; isso o fazia se sentir tão importante..._

_Completo._

_..._

- Não pensei que ia te encontrar aqui. – Saga abriu os olhos lentamente quando Aiolos se sentou ao seu lado, além da cerca que isolava o antigo mirante da falésia. – Muito menos bebendo.

- Não tô tomando mais muita coisa além de remédio pra dormir agora. - Deu de ombros, tomando mais um gole da bebida.

- Mas você...

- Hoje eu não vou tomar nada, porque cê sabe que eu não vou dormir. – Num meneio de mãos, Saga ofereceu a garrafa. – E nem você.

Aiolos ficou calado, aceitando a garrafa que ele lhe passou.

- Cadê o Olia?

- Bom... – Aiolos tomou um gole do uísque. - Hoje é o dia que ele some, sabe como é.

Saga concordou, calado. Ele e Aiolos estavam ali por algo que Aiolia não saberia entender, e não poderia compartilhar. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

Ele sentiu o olhar do outro sobre si. Talvez se lembrando daquela festa de Natal, talvez imaginando como as coisas poderiam ter sido e não foram. Como ele mesmo estivera fazendo, desde que chegara ali para ver o pôr-do-sol.

Os olhos de Aiolos nunca lhe pareceram assim, verdes.

Não o mesmo verde dos olhos de Kanon, que eram os seus, um verde claro, cor de mar. Na verdade, nunca definira os olhos de Aiolos como verdes – sempre achou que estavam para um tom de musgo acinzentado, ou acastanhado, sempre mais escuros. Mas hoje estavam verdes, talvez fosse a luz do ocaso. Ou uma ocasião especial, vai saber – não importava.

- Não te doía ver o quanto eu me pareço com ele? – Saga perguntou, numa voz quieta.

- Engraçado, eu nunca achei. Não fisicamente, claro, mas ele sempre foi muito diferente de você. – Agora Aiolos olhava o mar, os cachos curtos jogados no rosto pelo vento do litoral. – O cabelo era um pouquinho mais claro, sempre mais desajeitado. Ele não era tão vaidoso como você, nunca foi. – Um sorriso leve surgiu no rosto do outro, que ele imitou mais pela memória que compartilhavam do que para parecer sociável enquanto seus olhos também se perdiam no mar. – Mas ele nunca deixou de ser bonito por isso.

Saga meneou a cabeça, concordando.

- Mas às vezes... Às vezes eu olhava pra você pra tentar ver ele, sabe? Como ele ficaria adulto como nós estamos agora.

- Era uma tortura me olhar no espelho. – Saga respondeu, quieto. – Eu não queria lembrar, eu... Eu não queria me lembrar dele, mas a merda é que eu nunca consegui esquecer. E perdoar, me perdoar.

- E hoje, você perdoa?

Saga baixou a cabeça, recebendo a garrafa junto com a pergunta.

- Hoje eu só queria poder ver ele de novo, só isso.

- E dizer o quê?

- Não sei.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio. Aiolos talvez pensando que, se pudesse, diria a ele o quanto o amou. Com palavras dessa vez, ou em silêncio como sempre fizera antes. E que cumpriu à risca o que ele lhe pedira.

E Saga... Diria a ele, talvez, que o amou. O quanto o amou. Pela primeira vez.

- Um dia, talvez...

- Um dia, talvez. – Saga ecoou Aiolos.

De novo o silêncio, e a mão de Aiolos sobre a sua.

- Feliz aniversário. – O primo lhe deu um abraço desajeitado, e manteve o braço apoiado no chão logo atrás das suas costas.

- 'Brigado. – Saga apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, ambos ainda olhando para o mar.

Algum tempo depois, levantaram-se os dois, um ajudando o outro. Saga deu um passo adiante, e arremessou a garrafa falésia abaixo, em direção ao mar.

- Ano que vem... A gente volta? – Aiolos não era de fazer muitos planos, Saga bem sabia o quanto ele andara ocupado vivendo a precariedade de cada dia tentando mantê-lo sob controle.

Mas não seria mais necessário.

Saga sorriu; triste como todos os seus sorrisos seriam agora que ele sabia o preço que pagara para abandonar a fantasia. Mas ele sabia que agora seria capaz de manter seus dois pés na realidade.

Agora ele já podia planejar, ambos podiam.

- Ano que vem a gente volta.

OOO

Human Being, 07/01/2015

* * *

><p>Bom, pessoal, é isso - Maya está oficialmente encerrada. É, sem dúvida, a história mais triste que eu já escrevi sobre Saint Seiya - e eu não vou dizer que eu mesma não senti a garganta fechada em vários momentos em que eu a escrevia. E aproveitando o espaço, eu gostaria de agradecer à <strong>Lune Kuruta<strong>, à **HKitty906, Narcisa Le Fay, Dark Shaka Ficwriter, Azedume, Cristinangelolima, Needy, Mika, Ren **e todos os leitores que acompanharam a história mesmo sem deixar reviews. Foi uma história bem lida, e bem recebida - e eu só tenho a agradecer.

Beijos e, pra não perder o hábito - Stay tuned.

* * *

><p>PS.: Galera, não se esqueçam que no nyah tem as artes, assim como no tumblr também. Quem está pelo facebook já deve ter visto, porque rola um spamzinho básico por parte de minha pessoa :V<p> 


End file.
